My Life In Manchester
by Mr.Klimis7
Summary: Kehidupan Keluarga Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. This is a Normal Life Fic!.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life In Manchester**

 **Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan baru keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester. Dia bersama Kakaknya di kejutkan oleh penemuan seorang wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota.**

 **Genre : Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy**

 **Warning : Normal life, Original Branded Name, Mild language, Real Place, AU, Abal, Gak nyambung, and the Real HOOLIGANS!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur**

 **Chapter 1: Meet the Unconscious Strange Girl.**

 **Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 22/12/2015 06.00 AM**

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* *click***

"Hoammm...sudah pagi ya." ucap seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun, Berambut jabrik kuning berantakan dan bermata biru saphire menguap lalu mengucek kan kedua matanya. Pemuda tersebut lalu bangun dari Ranjangnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya.

Sementara itu di kamar yang lain.

 ***KRINNGGG!***

"Ahh! aku masih ngantuk." kesal pemuda berambut jabrik hitam yang memakai kacamata tidur dan masker di wajahnya.

"Hei! matikan weker brengsek itu!." umpat pemuda berambut kuning terang yang berada di atas kasur si jabrik hitam (kasur tingkat ya.) menutupi seluruh badannya dengan kain selimut.

"Aduh berisik sekali sih, Matiin dong jamnya!." kata pemuda berambut merah yang berada di seberang 2 pemuda tadi dengan menutup wajahnya dengan Bantal.

Tiba-tiba **'BRAAKK!'** terdengar hantaman pintu yang keras dari kamar mereka bertiga. Lalu di depan kamar mereka terlihatlah sesosok wanita berambut ungu memakai jepit rambut origami yang membuat mereka bertiga langsung terbangun serempak dan memasang wajah yang takut.

"BANGUN KALIAN PEMALAS!." bentak wanita tersebut.

"I...i...iya kakak!." jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak lalu mereka langsung menuju kamar mandi dan terjadilah saling berebut untuk mandi giliran pertama.

"Huh dasar bodoh." wanita itu mendesah dan tersenyum kemudian dia pergi dari kamar mereka lalu menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan telah duduk seorang pria berambut jabrik oranye yang menunggu mereka untuk menunggu mereka untuk sarapan pagi. Wanita tersebut tiba di ruang makan lalu kemudian memberi ciuman hangat di pipi pria yang di cintainya lalu duduk di samping kanannya.

"Konan, apa mereka semua sudah bangun?." tanya Yahiko.

"Yah, mereka semua sudah bangun dengan cara sedikit kasar." jawab Konan senyum.

"Kasar?" Yahiko mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Konan tertawa kecil "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu, sekarang ayo kita sarapan." kata Konan sambil mengambil piringnya.

"Selamat pagi, Konan, Yahiko." sapa seorang pria berambut panjang sebahu dengan sopan lalu duduk di samping kiri yahiko.

"Pagi Itachi, di mana yang lain, Hidan dan Kisame?." tanya Yahiko.

"Nanti sebentar lagi mereka juga turun." jawab Itachi lalu menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Hai semua selamat pagi~!." sapa seorang pria dengan ceria dan di belakang nya di ikuti pria lain berbadan tinggi dan besar yang mempunyai tatto tribal besar di lengan kanannya memberi salam tangan ke Yahiko dan yang lain.

"Pagi Hidan, Kisame" kata Yahiko dan Konan sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Sial! cuaca hari ini dingin sekali walaupun aku tadi mandi pakai air panas." kata Kisame merapatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menggosok-gosok kan badannya.

"Tentu saja karena cuaca hari ini sedang minus 5 paman Kisame." ucap seseorang dari belakang Kisame dan mengejutkan nya.

"Hey nak jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu." Kisame menoleh ke pemuda tersebut dan memberikan tatapan kesal.

Pemuda itu tertawa lalu ia meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku paman Kisame." katanya sambil menggarukan kepala belakang nya.

Kisame pun hanya mengusap kepala pemuda tersebut dan memencet hidungnya. "Oww paman sakit." keluh pemuda itu.

Lalu mereka duduk di kursinya, pemuda itu duduk di samping Konan menghadap arah pintu, sementara Hidan duduk di seberang Konan.

"Hey sayang, kau sepertinya hari ini semangat sekali." kata Konan sambil memegang rambut jabrik pemuda itu.

"Jelas aku semangat donk Bu, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bermain ski dan yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu yaitu perang bola saljunya." ucap si pemuda itu dan menyengir lebar sambil membuat tanda peace di tangan nya. Semua orang di ruangan lalu tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda itu kecuali Yahiko dan Konan hanya menggeleng kan kepala.

"Anak ini." desah Yahiko. "Tapi dia buah cinta kita kan, sayang." kata Konan sambil memegang tangan Yahiko dan memandang nya. Yahiko pun membalas pandangan Konan dengan senyum.

"Halo semua selamat pagi!." teriak lantang pemuda jabrik berambut hitam di ikuti si pirang dan merah di belakangnya.

"Hay kak Obito, kak Dei, kak Sasori." ucap si jabrik kuning mealambaikan tangan nya ke arah mereka.

"Yo Naruto!." kata Obito membuat pistol tangan ke Naruto sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori hanya melambaikan tangan. Lalu mereka duduk di kursinya, Deidara di seberang Itachi, Sasori di samping antaraNaruto dan Hidan, sedangkan Obito di samping Deidara.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mulai, Hidan kau pimpin doanya." kata Yahiko. "Baik Kak." angguk Hidan. Lalu ia memulai doanya dan kemudian mereka semua memulai sarapan paginya.

Setelah sarapan pagi mereka selesai terjadi hening sementara hingga Konan memulai pembicaraan. "Setelah merapikan ini salah satu dari kalian pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang nanti." kata Konan sambil menunjuk Sasori, Deidara, dan Obito.

"Maaf kak, hari ini aku tidak bisa karena ada latihan." Sasori menolak lalu beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi dari ruangan.

"Aku juga tidak bisa Kak, karena aku harus pergi ke pameran seni." Dei juga menolak lalu pergi dari ruangan.

Konan pun langsung menatap Obito. "Berarti kau yang berbelanja nanti, oke.". Obito hanya mendesah pasrah "Heeh baiklah Kak.".

"Kakak boleh aku ikut menemani kakak berbelanja?." tanya Naruto.

"ya tentu saja Naruto." jawab Obito tersenyum. Mereka pun lalu merapikan alat-alat makannya dan menaruhnya di wastafel.

Di pintu luar Rumah sudah berdiri Konan, Yahiko, Obito, dan Naruto. "Obito ini daftar belanjaan nya pastikan jangan sampai terlewat." kata Konan memberi sebuah kertas.

"Ok Kak tenang saja." kata Obito mengambil kertas itu lalu memasukkan nya ke dalam kantong jacket. lalu Konan menatap Naruto sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Kau hati-hati di jalan ya nak.".

"Ya ibu." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum.

"Ayo Naruto kita pergi." kata Obito sambil berjalan.

"Ok Kak, dah Ayah, dah Ibu." kata Naruto mencium pipi Konan dan Yahiko lalu menyusul Obito. "KAKAK TUNGGU AKU!.".

Konan dan Yahiko pun cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. "Konan, aku berangkat dulu yaa." kata Yahiko sambil memegang tas kerjanya.

Konan lalu menoleh ke Yahiko "Yaa kau juga hati-hati, sayang." kata Konan dengan nada yang halus menatap Yahiko. Yahiko cuma mengangguk kemudian ia mencium kening Konan lalu menuju ke Mobil SUV **Escalade** nya yang berada di Bagasi. Yahiko bekerja di sebuah stasiun kereta api Manchester Piccadily. Salah satu stasiun terbesar dan tersibuk inggris di mana ia bekerja sabagai kepala masinis di sana.

Sementara itu dengan Obito dan Naruto. "Ya ampun dingin sekali hari ini." Obito menggigil sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Bagiku biasa saja Kak." kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Itu karena kau memakai 2 lapis jaket sedangkan aku hanya 1." kata Obito kesal.

"Siapa suruh kakak memakai jaket hanya 1. Sudah tau sekarang cuacanya sedang minus 5 rasain kedinginan." kata Naruto meledek lalu tertawa.

"Kau ini." kesal Obito lagi dan Naruto pun tertawa lagi.

Memang benar pakaian yang di pakai mereka berbeda. Obito memakai jaket tebal berwarna coklat tua dan memakai kaus oblong berwarna putih di dalamnya. Memakai jeans biru dan sepatu sneakers _**Umbro**_ berwarna coklat dengan warna putih di bagian alas bawah nya.

Untuk Naruto, ia memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam dan memakai sweater putih tebal di dalamnya lalu dia juga memakai cupluk putih beserta syalnya. Dia memakai jeans warna hitam dan sepatu sneakers _**Umbro**_ berwarna putih dengan warna merah di alasnya dan berwarna hitam di bagian pinggir atasnya dan juga gambar permata berwarna hitam di tengahnya dengan tulisan **"Umbro GT"** di samping belakang permata tersebut.

Setelah 30 menit mereka berjalan kaki akhirnya mereka sampai di supermarket.

"Kakak, apa ibu belanja banyak hari ini?." tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar aku lihat dulu daftar belanjaan nya." kata Obito lalu merogoh kantong jacket depannya dan mengambil kertas yang di berikan oleh Konan. "Hmm 1..2..3.. semuanya 50 jenis bahan makanan Naruto." kata Obito.

"Banyak sekali kak. Kalau begitu ayo kitamulai berburu yahooo...!." semangat Naruto yang membuat Obito terkekeh melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

"Ya ayo Naruto." kata Obito menyeringai lalu merekapun memulai perburuannya. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai mencari bahan makanan lalu menuju ke tempat kasir.

Di luar pintu supermarket, "Ahh akhirnya selesai juga belanjanya. Ibu benar-benar membuat kita kewalahan." kata Naruto meregangkan ototnya dan bernafas lega.

"Benar...hey Naruto bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu untuk istirahat sebentar." Obito memberi saran.

"Ide yang bagus Kak." Naruto menyetujui ide Obito dan memberinya jempol.

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Di lain tempat di sebuah studio musik dimana Sasori bermain band bersama teman-temannya. Sasori saat ini sedang duduk di kursi kecil Drumnya sambil mendengarkan lagu di headset dan memutar-mutar stick drumnya untuk menunggu teman-temannya datang.

Dandanan Sasori bisa di bilang seperti anak-anak Rock n Roll. Dia memakai jaket jeans dengan V neck sweater di dalamnya, celana jeans semi ketat, sepatu monkey boots, dan tak lupa aksesoris favoritnya yakni topi baseball yang selalu bagian pets nya di hadapkan ke belakang serta tindikan bulat hitam di kuping kiri dan kanannya.

"Hay Sasori." sebuah suara muncul dari pintu studio.

Orang tersebut berpenampilan sangar. Tatto di sekujur kedua tangannya, bertindik di bibir kiri dan memakai kalung perak, memakai vest tebal merah dengan T-shirt hitam di dalamnya, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu Umbro hitam dengan tiga garis merah di sampingnya.

"Hay Roxy!." kata Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Di mana yang lain?." tanya james lalu mengambil Bassnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi juga datang." jawab Sasori sambil bermain simbal Drumnya.

Tak lama kemudian "Hay James, Sasori." sebuah suara muncul lagi menyapa mereka berdua. Orang itu berambut klimis, tatto tribal di lehernya dan memakai kacamata hitam.

 ***PLAK!***

"Kau kenapa tidak menungguku, Matt!." sela suara kesal dari belakang pria klimis itu dan memukul tengkuknya.

"Hey itu sakit bodoh, lagi kau lama sekali mengganti pakaian seperti wanita saja." Matt kesal pada orang itu sambil mengosok-gosokkan tengkuknya yang merah padam akibat bekas pukulan tadi. James dan Sasori hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua orang temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Billy, Matt memang benar kalau kau mengganti pakaian memang lama seperti wanita." kata Sasori meledek Billy.

"Cih.." Billy hanya membuang muka.

"Hey ayolah kita mulai bermain." kata James menyelempangkan bassnya.

"Ayo Bill jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya bercanda." kata Sasori tatapan maaf.

Billy lalu mendesah "Heeh baiklah." kemudian dia mengambil gitar listriknya sedangkan Matt mengambil Microfon dan gitar listriknya juga.

"Maaf aku terlambat." sebuah suara muncul lagi dari pintu masuk yang membuat mereka berempat menolehkan kepalanya.

Orang itu berambut keriting panjang, memakai kacamata bening, bersweater tebal hijau, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu _**Nike**_ merah.

"Yo john."sapa Matt sementara yang lain hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. lalu Johnny langsung menuju alat keyboard dan memasang laptop _**apple**_ -nya.

"Oke semua kita mau membawakan lagu apa?." tanya Matt ke rekan-rekannya.

Semuanya pun mulai berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita bawakan _**"The Death of Me dari Asking Alexandria"**_." Sasori memberi saran.

"Boleh juga idemu , Sas." kata Roxy dengan anggukan.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Sasori." kata Billy.

"Ide yang bagus, Sas!." Johnny memberi jempol pada Sasori.

"Baiklah kalau kalian setuju dengan ide Sasori. Ayo kita mainkan lagunya dan buat **KEBISINGAN**!." kata Matt dengan teriakan di kalimat terakhirnya.

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Kembali ke Naruto dan Obito yang berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari supermarket yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Mereka duduk menghadap ke arah danau yang besar dan memiliki pulau di tengahnya dan perahu-perahu yang tertutup oleh salju.

"Ahh...akhirnya kita bisa duduk." Obito berdesah dan menyenderkan badannya.

"Benar badanku berasa pegal sekali." keluh Naruto memegang punggungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat membawa belanjaan nya biar kakak saja yang membawanya." kata Obito kemudian menyeruput coklat panasnya yang di beli di supermarket tadi.

"Tidak usah Kak. Aku masih kuat kok." Naruto menolak mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Lalu Naruto memperhatikan sekitar area taman. "Ngomong-ngomong taman ini sepi sekali ya Kak.".

"Mungkin hari ini para penduduk mengahangatkan diri di rumah karena cuaca yang dinginnya minta ampun begini Naruto." Obito berkata pada Naruto dengan nada mengigil.

"Oh benar juga yaa." ***HUACHIII!. SNIFF...SNIFF*** "kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Kak aku sudah gak kuat dengan dingin seperti ini." kata Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Hmm ayo kita pulang" kata Obito sambil mengangkat plastik belanjaan nya. Mereka berdua lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menuju ke arah jalan.

Tak lama mereka berjalan. Mereka tiba-tiba melihat sebuah gundukan di pinggiran taman kota."Kakak itu apa ya?." tanya Naruto menunjuk gundukan tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto. Ayo coba kita lihat ke sana." kata Obito yang juga bingung melihat gundukan yang lumayan besar itu. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke arah gundukan.

Setelah mereka mendekati gundukan itu mereka kaget bukan kepalang dan membelalakkan matanya ternyata itu bukanlah sebuah gundukan salju melainkan **Tiga orang wanita berparas cantik yang tak sadarkan diri dan saling berpelukan**. Perempuan itu memiliki ciri yang berbeda.

Perempuan yang pertama mempunyai warna rambut yang jarang sekali di temui orang yakni berwarna merah. Dia memakai trench coat berwarna hitam, syal merah yang tebal, stocking hitam dengan dengan boots yang berwarna sama.

Perempuan kedua memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam pekat yang panjang dan terurai, memakai trench coat berwarna abu-abu, memakai syal tebal berwarna putih, celana panjang ketat hitam, dan boots berwarna krem.

Sedangkan perempuan yang terakhir, mempunyai rambut panjang terurai dan warnanya sama seperti rambut Naruto. Memakai sweater putih tebal, memakai rok yang senada dengan warna sweaternya, memakai syal hitam, kupluk putih dan juga memakai earmuff berwarna putih, memakai stocking hitam tebal dan long boots berwarna putih juga.

"HAH! ti..tiga perempuan pingsan!." Naruto tercengang membelalak kan matanya.

"Mu..mungkin mereka tidak kuat karena cuaca dingin ini Naruto. Jadi mereka tak sadarkan diri. Cepat kau panggil Taksi sebelum mereka terkena Hypotermia!." perintah Obito.

"Ba..baik Kak!." Naruto mengangguk lalu menuju ke arah jalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun kembali dengan di ikuti supir taksi di belakangnya. "Ayo Kak kita bawa mereka." kata Naruto.

Obito mengangguk kemudian ia menggendong ala bridal si rambut hitam, pak supir menggendong rambut merah, sedangkan Naruto si rambut pirang lalu mereka menuju ke Taksi yang terparkir di tepi jalan kemudian memasukkan nya ke dalam Mobil.

"Pak antar kami ke Manville street way M30!." kata Obito dengan wajah yang panik karena khawatir terhadap kondisi ke 3 wanita itu.

"Baik tuan!" angguk si supir. Lalu Mobil taksi itupun melaju kencang menuju tujuan.

Bagaimana reaksi keluarga melihat apa yang di temukan oleh Naruto dan Obito?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Satu lagi fic ane yang baru namun tetap amburegul. Ini fic ane ambil dari akun ane yang sebelumnya bernama **7** karena udah kagak bisa kebuka lagi T-T **.** kalo di review monggo silahkan kalo nggak yaa it's a not problem for me yang penting ente semua bisa terhibur yee gak.

ane ambil setting fic ini di kota Manchester, Inggris. Karena ane suka banget sama ini kota selain Clubnya Manchester United, pas liat di google kotanye bener-bener indah dan asri banget walaupun ini kota di sebut kota industri!.

Usia karakter ane kasih tau yaa:

Naruto usia 17 tahun sbg pelajar dan anak dari Yahiko dan Konan (aneh ya)

Yahiko usia 40 tahun sbg Ayah Naruto dan bekerja sbg kepala Masinis di **Stasiun Piccadily.**

Konan usia 37 tahun sbg Istri Yahiko dan Ibu Naruto

Sasori usia 24 tahun adik ke 2 dari Konan sbg pelajar dan personil band RnR

Obito usia 22 Tahun sepupu dari Uchiha Itachi sbg pelajar dan seorang gamers

Deidara usia 26 tahun adik 1 Konan sbg pelajar dan menggemari dunia seni

Itachi usia 41 tahun Sahabat baik Yahiko. seorang jurnalis di **"The Guardian"**

Kisame usia 35 tahun adik 1 Yahiko. seorang anggota bikers **"The Cavalary"**

Hidan usia 30 tahun adik ke 2 Yahiko. mantan **HOOLIGANS** kini seorang guru SMA

Untuk ke 3 wanitanya Ane akan kasih tau di chap berikutnya, oke!.

 **SEKIAN DULU...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Family Reaction

**Ane balik lagi dengan Chapter 2**.

 **Semoga bisa menghibur ente semua dan selamat membaca.**

 **Summary: Kehidupan baru Keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Naruto dan Obito di kejutkan oleh penemuan 3 Orang gadis berparas cantik yang tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah Taman kota.**

 **Warning: Normal life, Original branded name, AU, Mild language, typo, gak nyambung, abal, Real Hooligans, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Selamat Membaca and enjoy ^_^**

 **Chapter 2: Family Reaction**

 **Manville Street Way, Manchester, M 30 ORA 22/12/2015 10.00 AM**

Di ruang Keluarga yang lumayan besar berkumpul Konan, Itachi, Hidan yang sedang duduk di Sofa dengan melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda. Konan dan Hidan sedang menonton siaran drama di Smart TV LCD _**Samsung**_ 32 inchnya yang terpajang dengan kuat di Dinding. Sementara Itachi sedang mencari informasi-informasi terbaru di Laptop _**lenovo**_ nya untuk di jadikan bahan berita di korannya karena dia bekerja di perusahaan surat kabar inggris _**"The Guardian"**_ sebagai seorang Jurnalis.

Konan lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari TV menuju ke arah Jam yang berada di Lemari panjang menyamping berwarna atas lemari itu juga di pajang Bingkai-bingkai Foto Keluarga mereka.

"Naruto dan Obito kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga yaa?."kata Konan dengan nada dan wajah khawatir.

"Mungkin Supermarket nya sedang ramai-ramainya Konan, ini kan mau Natal." kata Itachi memandang sebentar ke arah Konan lalu mengetik kembali di laptopnya.

Hidan menengok ke Konan dan ikut bicara. "Benar apa yang barusan di bilang Itachi kak. Sebentar lagi kan mau Natal. Jadi pasti mereka pulang agak lama, bersabarlah nanti juga mereka pulang." katanya menenangkan Konan.

Konan hanya mendesah dan memejamkan Matanya sebentar. Hidan dan Itachi hanya tersenyum pada Konan. Dia khawatir sekali jika sesuatu terjadi kepada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?." suara serak Kisame muncul dari belakang yang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke dia.

"Ini, Kakak sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto." kata Hidan.

"Lho diakan sedang berbelanja bersama si Obito, kenapa harus khawatir?." kata Kisame menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian dia duduk di samping Itachi.

"Konan khawatir karena jam segini mereka juga belum pulang." kata Itachi melirik ke Kisame sambil mengaduk-aduk Kopi Susunya.

Kisame menggelengkan kepalanya heran akan sikap Konan itu. "Ya ampun Kakak, nantinya juga mereka akan pulang. Tak mungkin mereka akan berlama-lama di sana di hari yang dingin seperti ini." katanya lalu terkekeh.

Setelah Kisame berkata begitu, suara klakson Mobil terdengar dari luar. "Nah baru ku bilang, mereka sudah pulang kan." lanjutnya lalu dia meminum bir _**Carlsberg**_ yang di bawanya. Konan pun langsung bangun dari duduknya menuju pintu luar.

Di pintu luar Naruto merasa gugup . Dia bingung mau berkata apa ke keluarganya terutama oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya tentang yang baru saja ia dan Obito temukan. Dia pun kemudian mendesah dan harus menghadapi resikonya.

Pintu pun di buka dan Konan muncul dengan wajah sumringahnya. Tapi dia menjadi bingung ketika melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan wajah ragu dan takutnya seperti itu.

"Sayang, ayo masuk, kenapa kau diam seperti itu?. Dan ke mana si Obito?." tanya Konan dengan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kakak masih ada di dalam Taksi." jawab Naruto menunduk. sementara di dalam Mobil Obito cuma berkeringat dingin lantaran takut terkena marah dari Kakaknya makanya dia menyuruh Naruto untuk menjelaskan nya.

"Lantas kenapa, ongkosnya kurang atau jangan-jangan belanjaan nya ada yang ketinggalan ya." kata Konan sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak Ibu bukan itu.". "Lalu apa?" tanya Konan lagi. 'Aduh aku bingung harus bilang apa ya' gumam Naruto.

"Begini Bu, tadi Aku dan kak Obito tak sengaja menemukan...eee" Naruto ragu untuk menjawab sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya.

"Menemukan apa?." tanya Konan menyipitkan matanya.

"Me...menemukan..." Naruto masih ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Jawab yang benar Naruto. Apa yang kau temukan?!." Konan agak membentak kesal ke Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya"Aku dan kak Obito menemukan 3 Wanita pingsan di Taman Kota saat kita pulang tadi." jawabnya dengan mantap.

Konan terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Anaknya. "A..apa kau menemukan 3 Wanita pingsan!.".

"Ya Bu." angguk Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." kata Konan dengan memegang Rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Aku takut nanti Ibu akan marah kalau aku membawanya ke sini." ucap Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Konan menggeleng "Tentu tidak sayang, sekarang cepat bawa mereka masuk sebelum mereka nanti terkena Hypotermia." katanya sambil memegang pipinya.

Naruto pun tersenyum pada Ibunya. "Benarkah!, terima kasih Bu. Tapi Bu nanti kalau Ayah tahu bagaimana?.".

"Sudah, nanti Ibu akan memberitahunya. Sekarang cepat bawa mereka masuk." kata Konan.

"Baik Bu!." Naruto mengangguk lalu menuju ke taksi sementara Konan pergi ke dalam memanggil Hidan dan Kisame untuk membantu mereka.

"Hidan, Kisame. Cepat bantu Naruto dan Obito!." Konan memerintah ketika mereka dengan Itachi sedang menonton siaran langsung pertandingan NBA antara _**Chicago Bulls**_ melawan _**Toronto Raptors**_ di channel _**ESPN**_.

Hidan lalu menoleh ke Konan. "Huh, memang belanjaan nya banyak ya Kak?." tanya Hidan.

"Sudah kalian bantu saja sana nanti juga akan tahu." kata Konan lalu ia duduk di sofa dan mematikan TVnya.

"Baiklah." angguk Hidan kemudian dia bangun lalu menuju Naruto di ikuti Kisame di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi Konan?." tanya Itachi yang berada di seberangnya.

"Naruto dan Obito menemukan 3 Orang Wanita pingsan di Taman Kota." jawab Konan.

"Apa!." Itachi kaget menyempitkan matanya.

Saat di luar, Mereka berdua matanya melotot dan melebarkan mulutnya karena terkejut apa yang di bawa atau lebih tepatnya di gendong oleh Naruto dan Obito yakni 2 Wanita berparas cantik berambut hitam dan kuning yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Wow wow wow! Naruto, siapa yang kau bawa ini?." tanya Kisame tercengang melihat dan menunjuk gadis yang di gendong oleh Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng "Aku tidak tau siapa ini Paman. Tolong bawa yang satu lagi masih ada didalam Taksi." katanya lalu ia menuju ke dalam Rumah bersama Obito yang menggendong si rambut hitam.

Kisame lalu menuju ke Taksi kemudian menggendong wanita yang satunya lagi sementara Hidan membayar ongkos Taksi dan membawa belanjaan nya.

Itachi yang berada di ruang keluarga, cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedatangan mereka yang membawa gadis asing yang di bawa ke dalam kamar sementara Konan hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Setelah mereka selesai meletakkan 3 wanita itu ke dalam kamar yang kosong, mereka lalu berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan ekspresi yang tidak karuan.

"Aku pulang...ho, ada apa ini?." sapa Dei kepada mereka semua kemudian memasang wajah bingung melihat ekspresi mereka seperti itu.

Di belakang Deidara, Sasori muncul yang sedang memainkan stick Drumnya lalu memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti Dei ketika melihat mereka. "Hey ada apa ini?. Kenapa kalian tegang seperti itu?." kemudian dia menoleh ke Deidara. "Dei, mereka semua kenapa?." tanyanya.

"Oh, aku juga tidak tahu" kata Deidara mengangkat kedua Bahunya.

Obito lalu menolehkan matanya ke arah mereka berdua. "Kalian duduklah, ada suatu hal yang baru saja terjadi." Dei dan Sasori menjadi penasaran di buatnya kemudian mereka duduk di Sofa.

Sesaat Deidara dan Sasori duduk, pintu terbuka oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yahiko dengan wajah ceria dan lelahnya. "Aku pulang...hmm ada apa ini?. Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?." tanyanya dengan heran.

"Yahiko, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal padamu." kata Konan menatap yahiko dengan wajah serius.

Mendengar itu, Yahiko hanya menaikkan alis matanya lalu ia duduk berseberangan dengan Konan. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah yang tegang kecuali Deidara dan Sasori karena mereka belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yahiko pun ingin tahu apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Konan lalu ia bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?." tanya Yahiko menatap tajam ke Konan.

Konan pun menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Naruto dan Obito menemukan 3 Wanita di taman kota dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.".

Yahiko terperanjat dan membulatkan mata sementara Deidara dan Sasori berteriak dengan bersamaan "APAAA!.".

Yahiko kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa benar itu, Naruto?." tanya Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yahiko. "I..i...iya Ayah." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tergagap. "Waktu aku ingin pulang, aku dan kak Obito melihat mereka tak sadarkan diri di Taman Kota. Aku mengira mereka pingsan karena udara cuaca dingin tadi pagi. Jadi aku dan Kakak memutuskan membawa mereka ke Rumah. Aku ingin menolong mereka, Yah. Karena aku takut kalau di biarkan di Taman sana mereka bisa mati. Ayah dan Ibu kan pernah mengatakan padaku. Kalau kita itu harus saling membantu sesama manusia pada saat mereka sedang keadaan kesulitan maupun dalam keadaan tepuruk sekalipun, benarkan?." Naruto menjelaskan nya secara panjang dengan wajah serius menatap ke arah Yahiko dan yang lainnya.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Yahiko memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil bangga, Konan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sementara yang lain tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Konan lalu menuju ke arah Naruto kemudian dia duduk di sampingnya. "Kau memang anak yang luar biasa yang mempunyai hati seperti malaikat. Ibu bahagia sekali mempunyai anak sepertimu." kata Konan dengan sedikit air mata yang mengembang kemudian dia memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Yang lainpun menatap mereka dengan tersenyum.

Konan kemudian mencium kening Naruto sementara dirinya hanya menyengir lebar dan memejamkan mata ke arah Konan.

Konan lalu melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya dengan telunjuknya kemudian ia berdiri dan berkata kepada mereka semua. "Baiklah aku akan membuat sup hangat dan coklat panas untuk kalian semua dan juga Wanita itu!." kata Konan dengan lantang.

"HOREEE!." teriak semua orang di ruangan sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di udara kecuali Yahiko dan Itachi yang hanya tersenyum.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Sekian chap 2 dari ane mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur ente-ente semua hehehe...**

 **Sebelumnye Ane mohon maaf dulu nih para Readers. Di fic ini, wujud Yahiko adalah saat ia masih hidup dan belom menjadi Pein Tendo!. sementara untuk Kisame, die ane buat jadi manusia Biasa bukan Manusia Ikan!. Jadi insang dari si Kisame itu ane anggap sebagai ekas Luka Senjata Tajam dari masa lalunya!.**

 **Dan Maaf juga yee kalo ane belom kasih tau Nama-nama Gadis tersebut Tapi Ane kasih Clue aja nih untuk 3 Perempuan yang pingsan ntu:**

 **Perempuan 1 : Berambut Crimson, memiliki Mata Emerald, Ber Oppai besar, dan selalu di grope-grope sama orang mesum kalo ingin menambah kekuatannya.**

 **Perempuan 2 : Berambut Pirang, Bermata Hijau Terang, di manganya dia adalah seorang biarawati.**

 **Perempuan 3 : Berambut Hitam gelap, Bermata Ungu, ber Oppai besar juga kaya si Perempuan 1, suka ngegodain si orang mesum ntu, Rambut di kuncir panjang Kuda, dan kalo lagi marah gilanya gak ketulungan!.**

 **Tapi nantinye, ketiga Perempuan di atas ane akan ubah sifat kekarakteran nye. Pasti ente-ente tahu semua kan siapa ketiga ciri Perempuan di atas! :v dan di Chap Ketiga, Type Cerita akan ane ubah jadi CROSSOVER FIC!**

 **Ane pamit menggunakan sebuah pantun, dengar ya dengar... (Gaya Jarjit)**

 **Ke Tanah Abang perginye Malam-Malam**

 **Ane pamit pulang dan Wassalam!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Tragedy

**Hay, Ane balik lagi dengan chapter 3.**

 **Semoga makin suka dengan cerita ane yang amberegul dan aneh ini, Thanks banget yang udah mau nge fol dan favs nya, ane jadi makin semangat nih buat bikin ceritanya.**

 **Ok tanpa banyak omong ini dia Chap 3 nya!.**

 **Summary: Kehidupan baru keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. di mana dia dan kakaknya di kejutkan oleh penemuan 3 Wanitaberparas cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota.**

 **Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.**

 **Warning: Normal Life, Original branded name, AU, Mild language, Gak nyambung, Abal, Real Hooligans, OOC all Character, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan HS DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Terhibur**

 **Chapter 3: The Tragedy**

 **Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 22/12/15 14.00 PM**

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di atas Kasurnya sambil menatap luar Jendela yang saat ini sedang di turuni hujan salju. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang masuk ke Kamarnya dan mengejutkan nya.

"Hey Naruto kenapa kau bengong begitu?." Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto tersentak lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh...! Paman, aku sedang tidak bengong kok. Aku cuma menatap hujan salju yang sedang turun. Aku kira Paman ikut yang lainnya pergi jalan-jalan." kata Naruto yang bersandar di tembok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang Kepala.

Itachi lalu duduk di Kursi belajar Naruto dan berkata. "Aku malas saja lagipula mereka hanya pergi ke Museum. Kukira mereka ingin pergi menonton Teater.".

Naruto tertawa dan berkata "Paman seperti Ibu saja suka menonton Teater. Apalagi kalau ceritanya mengharukan pasti Ibu Menangis." katanya kemudian menyeringai.

"Benarkah?." Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Iya Paman, itu benar." Naruto mengangguk. Itachi tertawa mendengar itu sementara Naruto dengan tawa nyengirnya.

Itachi lalu menghentikan tawanya lalu berkata kepada Naruto yang masih terkekeh geli. "Hey Naruto, bagaimana keadaaan ketiga Wanita itu sekarang?."

Naruto berhenti tertawa lalu menepuk Jidatnya. "Eh iya ya aku juga belum melihatnya. Ayo kita ke sana Paman." kata Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya dan Itachi bangun dari kursinya lalu mereka menuju ke ruangan ketiga Wanita itu yang terletak di samping tengah besebelahan dengan kamar mereka bertiga (Obito, Deidara, Sasori) dan kamar Yahiko-Konan.

Itachi lalu masuk ke kamar di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya kemudian dia memegang kening mereka masing-masing secara bergantian. "Demam mereka sudah mulai turun Naruto." kata Itachi.

Naruto mendesah lega "Syukurlah mereka Baik-baik saja.". Itachi tersenyum lalu dia memberikan kompres air hangat baru ke kening mereka bertiga dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara batuk dari si **Wanita berambut** **Merah**.

"Paman ada yang sadar, si rambut merah!." kata Naruto terkejut dan menunjuk wanita itu. Itachi hanya mengangguk kemudian ia duduk di samping kiri wanita itu sementara Naruto berdiri di sampingnya Itachi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?." tanya Itachi.

"A..aku a...ada di mana?." kata si rambut merah dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Kakak berada di rumahku, tadi pagi aku dan kakakku menemukan kalian bertiga tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir Taman kota." Naruto menjelaskan nya dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku pingsan?." kata si rambut merah dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyempitkan mata.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian si rambut merah duduk di kasurnya lalu menoleh ke arah dua Wanita di sampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?." tanyanya.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, hanya tinggal menunggu sadarnya saja kok." jawab Itachi.

"Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa nama Kakak?." tanya Naruto.

"Namaku _**Rias Demelza Alderchy**_. Kalau kalian?." senyum lemah Wanita itu dan bertanya balik menatap Naruto dan Itachi.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto menunjuk dirinya kemudian dia menunjuk Itachi "Dan ini Pamanku Uchiha Itachi.".

"Salam kenal." Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Rumah Kakak berada di mana? supaya aku dan paman bisa mengantarkakak pulang." Naruto bertanya lagi dengan ramah.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi." jawab Rias dengan sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi dan Naruto bingung dengan jawaban Rias tersebut.

Lalu Itachi bertanya lagi dengan rasa penasaran. "Memang apa yang terjadi pada Rumahmu?.". Kemudian Rias menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Waktu itu, Aku dan Adikku sedang tertidur lelap dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar banyak suara benda-benda pecah yang berasal dari ruang keluargaku. Aku lalu bangun untuk memeriksanya, aku terkejut ketika sampai di sana. Aku melihat semua barang di ruang keluargaku hancur berserakan di lantai dan lebih dari itu aku juga melihat beberapa orang memakai topeng yang aneh sedang menghancurkan barang-barang lainnya yang masih tersisa. Wajah ku langsung memucat dan panik melihat itu. Aku lalu berlari menuju kamar untuk membangunkan adikku. Setelah membangunkan mereka, kamipun langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah. Saat kami ingin ke sana tiba-tiba saja salah seorang bertopeng itu melihat kami dan mengejar kami dengan membawa sebuah pisau besar. Wajah kami langsung memucat, perasaan takut dan panik akan kematian muncul. Lalu kami bertiga berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai keluar rumah. Sialnya, Orang bertopeng itu berhasil menangkap tanganku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Beruntungnya, Adikku lalu mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang besar dan memukul kepala orang bertopeng itu hingga terjatuh pingsan. Aku bernafas lega dengan air mata yang mengalir. kemudian adikku menarik tanganku dan kembali berlari hingga akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari gerombolan orang bertopeng itu dan lari menyelamatkan diri." Rias menceritakan nya dengan mengerutkan dahinya memandang Naruto dan Itachi.

Naruto dan Itachi begitu terkejut mendengar cerita tragedi mengerikan yang di alami oleh Rias tadi. "Brengsek, Keterlaluan sekali perbuatan mereka tak akan bisa di maafkan!." geram Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Itachi menoleh ke Naruto dan menenangkan amarahnya. "Tenanglah Naruto, kita belum tau siapa yang melakukan perbuatan gila ini. Aku juga benci dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh mereka ini." kata Itachi kembali menoleh ke Rias.

"Aku takut kalau mereka kembali menerorku dan juga adik-adikku lagi." kata Rias dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto menenangkan Rias "Kakak tidak perlu cemas, kami akan melindungi kakak, tenang saja. Di sini tempatnya aman dan juga ramai kok, ya kan Paman." katanya sambil menepuk pundak Itachi. Itachi menjawab dengan anggukan.

Rias mendesah lega dan tersenyum kepada mereka. "Terima kasih Naruto, Paman Itachi.". Naruto hanya tercengir lebar sementara Itachi memejamkan matanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja dua wanita yang ada di sebelah Rias mulai sadarkan diri. "I..ini di...mana?." suara lemah si rambut pirang terdengar.

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi padaku dan dimana ini?." suara si rambut bersurai hitam memegang kepala kirinya dan memperhatikan kamar sekitar.

Naruto dan Itachi hanya menatap kedua wanita itu sedangkan Rias mendesah senang memandang adiknya. " _ **Akeno**_ , _**Asia**_ syukurlah kalian sudah sadar!." kata Rias menaruh tangan di dadanya.

Akeno dan Asia lalu duduk dengan keadaan yang masih lemah kemudian mereka memperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya lalu menatap Rias.

"Sekarang kalian berada di Rumah Keluarga Naruto" kata Rias memegang kepala Asia yang berada di tengahnya.

"Naruto?." tanya Akeno dengan suara yang lemah.

"Dia dan kakaknya yang tadi menolong kita saat kita pingsan di Taman Kota tadi pagi." kata Rias menunjuk Naruto dan juga Itachi sekaligus memperkenalkannya kepada mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Akeno dan Asia yang sontak membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Gadis Pirang itu sementara Itachi mengangguk. "Itu benar, aku yang menolong kalian. Jika tidak, mungkin kalian sudah terkena Hyportemia kali." kata Naruto dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongan nya, Naruto." kata Akeno dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Te..terima kasih, Naruto." kata Asia menatapnya dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"Ya ya sama-sama." kata Naruto menggoyang kan kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menoleh ke arah lain kemudian terkekeh.

Itachi lalu bangun dari Kursinya. "Ayo ke Dapur, pasti kalian lapar. Ibu Naruto sudah membuatkan sup untuk kalian." Itachi berkata menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatap mereka. Naruto mengangguk sementara Rias tersenyum lalu menatap kedua Adiknya.

"Ayo Akeno, Asia" katanya menatap kedua Adiknya. Mereka berdua mengangguk "Ya Kakak.". Mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari Kasurnya lalu mengikuti Naruto dan Itachi menuju ke Dapur.

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Mereka takjub ketika melihat isi Ruangan Keluarga Naruto. Mereka merasakan suasana yang tenang dan damai dalam Ruangan ini. Di sana, mereka melihat dua buah Sofa besar nan empuk berwarna putih dan di atas Sofa itu di penuhi juga oleh Bantal-bantal yang empuk pula. Sebuah Meja Kaca kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah antara Sofa itu dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah Vas bunga dengan Bunga Melati putih yang bawah Sofa dan Meja itu terletak sebuah Karpet berwarna abu-abu yang halus dan bersih tanpa kotoran sedikit pun.

Di bagian dindingnya, mereka melihat sebuah LCD TV Samsung berukuran 32 inch yang menempel kuat di dinding tersebut dan di bagian atas TVnya terpajang enam buah guci yang terbuat dari Kayu sedangkan di samping kiri dan kanan TV itu terpajang masing-masing tiga buah Guci Keramik berukuran kecil.

Di bagian bawah TV nya, sebuah lemari putih berukuran sedang yang memanjang ke samping. Di atas lemari itu terdapat sebuah Jam kecil berbentuk Big Ben dan Bingkai-bingkai Foto Keluarga Naruto.

"Rumah mu besar juga, terlihat nyaman, damai, dan juga bersih." kata Rias memperhatikan Ruangan tersebut.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu berkata "Terima kasih, Ini semua adalah berkat kerja keras ayahku sebagai kepala masinis di Manchester." katanya dengan menongak kan kepalanya ke atas lalu menoleh ke arah ketiga Wanita itu.

"Wow hebat sekali Ayahmu!." kata Asia melebarkan matanya.

Naruto tertawa. "Hehehe, Suatu hari nanti Aku akan mengikuti jejak Ayahku yang seorang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah itu." katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Itachi memandang Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian balik bertanya ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana dengan Orang tua kalian?." tanyanya.

Rias beserta adiknya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedih. Naruto dan Itachi juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke Rias dan Adiknya.

"Orang tua kami sudah tidak ada." kata Rias dengan suara yang gemetar.

Naruto kaget sementara Itachi menyempitkan matanya."Ma..maaf aku tidak tau. Aku seharusnya tidak bertanya begitu." kata Naruto dengan menyesal dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." kata Rias mengelengkan kepala.

"Aku dan Keluarga Naruto turut berduka Rias. Tapi apa boleh aku tau penyebab kedua Orang tuamu meninggal?." tanya Itachi menatap intens Rias.

"Kedua Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan maut." jawab Rias dengan nada datar.

Itachi dan Naruto hanya memandang Rias dengan tatapan iba. Rias menundukkan kepalanya kembali lalu berkata "Sebelum mereka pergi dsn terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Mereka memberiku pesan agar selalu menjaga Adikku dan melindunginya apapun resiko yang terjadi." kata Rias dengan gemetar dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Akeno dan Asia menatap Rias dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca."Kakak...".

Naruto menghampiri Rias lalu menepuk pundaknya dan menatapnya. Rias pun membalas menatap mata biru saphire Naruto."Jangan bersedih seperti itu Kak. Lagipula Kakak sudah berhasil melindungi dan menjaga Kak Akeno dan Asia dari kejadian penyerangan itu. Kak Rias adalah Kakak terbaik yang mereka punya." kata Naruto menatap serius ke arahnya.

"Naruto..." Rias terkejut dan melebarkan matanya karena mendengar perkataan Naruto.

'Lagi-lagi anak ini membuat orang terdiam seperti itu.' gumam Itachi tersenyum ke pemuda itu.

Naruto kemudian tertawa dengan mata terpejam dan menggaruk kepala belakang nya. Rias tersenyum ke pemuda pirang Naruto berjalan kembali sambil berkata ke mereka bertiga "Ayo kalian pasti sudah lapar.".

Rias mengangguk lalu berjalan kembali mengikuti Naruto dan Itachi. 'Orang ini menarik sekali' gumam Asia memandang punggung Naruto yang gagah sementara Akeno terdiam dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Mereka berlima kini sudah sampai di ruang dapur Naruto. Ruang dapur Naruto terlihat begitu sederhana namun begitu modern. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali alat-alat elektronik seperti Blender, Mesin pembuat kopi panas, Microwave, Rice cooker, dan Alat Pematang roti yang terletak di atas lemari makan.

Naruto dan yang lain kemudian duduk di bangku dengan posisi berbeda-beda. Naruto dan Itachi duduk di sebelah kiri sementara duduk di seberang mereka.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka duduk, Yahiko dan Konan muncul lalu menyapa mereka. "Hay Itachi, Hay Sayang." kata Konan tersenyum hangat kepada mereka sementara Yahiko hanya diam lalu mereka duduk. Yahiko di samping kiri Naruto sedangkan Konan di samping Yahiko.

Lalu mata Konan mengarah ke Rias dan Adiknya. "Kalian sudah sadar." katanya dengan sumringah.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang? sudah membaik?." tanya Yahiko dengan nada yang sama.

"Iya, kami sudah baikan terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian." kata Rias membungkuk kan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Sama-sama, kalau boleh aku tau siapa nama kalian?." tanya Konan.

"Namaku Rias Demelza Alderchy." Rias menunjuk dirinya lalu kemudian memegang pundak Akeno dan Asia. "Dan ini Adikku, _**Akeno Blythe Alderchy**_ dan _**Asia Frederika Burdette Alderchy**_ ." kata Rias.

"Salam kenal." kata mereka berdua dengan senyuman.

"Wah nama kalian indah sekali dan pasti sulit untuk di ingat" kata Yahiko yang terkagum dengan nama itu.

"Panggil saja aku Rias, sementara untuk adikku panggil saja Akeno dan Asia." kata Rias dengan mata terpejam. Yahiko dan Konan mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bertiga kemudian menyantap sup hangat buatan Konan sampai habis. Suara pintu bel Rumah berbunyi saat mereka sedang asyik bercengkrama.

"Wah mereka pasti sudah pulang." kata Itachi.

"Biar aku yang membuka kan pintunya." kata Akeno dan tersenyum manis ke arah Itachi.

"Ya, terima kasih Akeno" kata Itachi yang membalas senyuman nya. Akeno mengangguk lalu bangun dari kursinya menuju ke pintu depan.

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Saat Akeno membukakan pintu untuk mereka, mereka pun tekejut dengan mulut melebar melihat kemunculan Akeno di depan pintu. Akeno yang melihat itu sedikit terheran lalu ia mengagetkan mereka.

"Hei kenapa kalian diam, ayo masuk!." kata Akeno menggentak mereka.

mereka lalu sadar dari lamunan nya kemudian masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ruang makan di ikuti oleh Akeno di belakangnya untuk membuat teh panas.

Saat mereka masuk ke ruang makan, mereka melihat Itachi, Yahiko, Konan, dan Naruto sedang duduk di sana kemudian mereka juga melihat dua orang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka.

Mata Sasori tertuju pada wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Rias. Rias pun juga menatap mata Sasori dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'Sialan..dia manis sekali. Saat aku menatapnya jantungku langsung berdebar sangat kencang.' gumam Sasori.

Hidan lalu duduk di samping kiri tengah Yahiko, Kisame duduk di samping kanan Itachi sementara Deidara, Obito, dan Sasori berdiri di belakang Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, dan Naruto. Akeno datang lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Kemudian Kisame berkata kepada mereka. "Kalian sudah bangun, bagaimana kondisi kalian sekarang?." tanya Kisame dan menyeringai.

"Aku dan Adikku sekarang sudah membaik berkat pertolongan kalian. jika tidak di tolong oleh Naruto dan kalian pasti sekarang kami sudah menjadi beku akibat kedinginan." kata Rias dengan senyuman hangat.

"Kalau boleh ku tau, siapa nama kalian?." tanya Hidan dengan ramahnya. Lalu Rias pun memperkenalkan diri dan adiknya kepada Hidan dan yang lainnya kecuali Yahiko, Konan, Itachi, dan Naruto.

Lalu mereka mengangguk mengerti dan tekesan akan nama Rias dan Adiknya.

"Namamu indah sekali, seperti orangnya." kata Sasori menatap dan tersenyum ke arah Rias.

"Tidak juga kok." kata Rias yang tertunduk. Naruto dan yang lain hanya mendesah mendengar gombalan Sasori tadi.

Konan lalu menyempitkan matanya ke arah Sasori yang langsung membuatnya merinding. Lalu Hidan bertanya lagi kepada Rias. "Rumahmu dimana Rias?.".

Rias menjawabnya dengan ragu ."E...Rumahku.." sebelum Rias menyelesaikan jawabannya, Itachi kemudian meyelaknya. "Rumah Rias di hancur kan oleh orang tak di kenal sehingga dia tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi." kata Itachi memejamkan matanya sementara Rias menundukkan kepala.

Konan terkejut mendengar itu, Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya, Kisame menyempitkan matanya, sementara yang lain kecuali Naruto berteriak serempak "APAAAA..!."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga Chap 3, semoga kalian nambah suka dengan cerita ane yang aneh dan menyimpang ini. hihihi...**

 **Alasan Kenapa ane gak masukin Kakuzu dan Zetsu karena Rupa mereka yang aneh dan jelek!. makanye ane gak pake kedua orang ntu. Kalo untuk Nagato mungkin nanti akan ane tampilin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Maaf kalo Ane ubah nama Rias, Asia, Akeno yang maksa kaya begitu. karena dalam Fic tersebut, ketiganye di ceritakan adalah orang asli Inggris!. Sekali lagi maaf yee kalo ane ubah nama ketiga mereka ntu.**

 **Dan ini usia mereka:**

 **Rias Demelza Alderchy : 23 Tahun (identitas masih misteri)**

 **Akeno Blythe Alderchy : 20 Tahun (identitas masih misteri)**

 **Asia Frederika Burdette Alderchy : 17 Tahun (identitas masih misteri)**

 **Seperti biasa, Ane pamit menggunakan pantun, Dengar ya dengar...**

 **Makan Buah Kenari di pakein Daun Salam**

 **Ane pamit undur diri dan Wassalam!**

 **Jangan lupe Review-nye yee gan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 UP!.**

 **Thx yang udah mau review cerita ane ini, semoga kalian makin suka sama cerita ane yang nambah amburadul neh Hehehe.**

 **Ok langsung saja tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi di baca ceritanya.**

 **Summary: Kehidupan baru Keluarga Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Di mana dia dan kakaknya menemukan 3 wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota dan mengalami Tragedi mengerikan yang menimpanya.**

 **Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.**

 **Warning: Normal Life, Original Branded Name, AU, Typo, Abal, Gak nyambung, Real Hooligans, OOC all character, Mild language, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Mas Kis dan HS DxD punya Ichiei.I, ane hanya minjem doank. Peace V (T_T).**

 **Chapter 4: Life With the New Family**

 **Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 22/12/15 14.30 PM**

Suasana di Ruang makan Rumah Naruto sedang dalam kondisi tercengang karena akibat perkataan Itachi barusan tentang Rumah tinggal si gadis berambut merah, Rias. Rias dan adiknya cuma menundukkan kepala dan terdiam membisu.

Deidara kemudian memulai pembicaraan dengan nada amarahnya. "Brengsek, siapa yangtega melakukan semua itu?.".

Itachi menggelengkan kepala "Aku belum tahu ini semua masih misteri.".

"Keterlaluan sekali orang-orang ini, tak bisa di maafkan!." kata Sasori yang menggertak marah.

Semua orang termasuk Rias terkejut melihat amarah Sasori yang seperti itu. Sasori menatap ke semuanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya."Ma...maaf aku hanya terbawa emosi.".

"Tenanglah Sas, kita pasti akan mengetahui siapa pelakunya suatu saat." kata Obito memegang pundak Sasori. Sasori kemudian menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, Sasori orangnya memang tempramental." kata Konan ke Rias dan Adik-adiknya. Mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Lalu Itachi menceritakan kejadain mengerikan itu kepada semuanya.

Setelah Itachi menceritakan tragedi yang di alami ketiga Wanita itu, mereka semua lalu kembali ke ruangan nya masing-masing dengan wajah yang marah bercampur sedih setelah mendengar kejadian itu. Apalagi Sasori dengan sifat tempramental nya, dia benci sekali dengan perbuatan kelompok para bajingan itu.

Di kamar Naruto. Naruto sedang duduk di lantai mebel kayunya memandang pamannya, Hidan yang sedang duduk di sisi Kasurnya. "Aku benar-benar benci sekali dengan orang-orang ini, Paman." katanya dengan raut muka kesal dan menggertakkan giginya.

Hidan menjawabnya dengan raut muka datar ke Naruto. "Aku juga tidak suka dengan kelakuan para bajingan itu, Naruto" lalu ia menaruh tangan di dagunya."Aku rasa perbuatan penyerangan yang di lakukan mereka-mereka ini sudah di rencanakan kalau di lihat dari cerita Itachi barusan." katanya dengan menyempitkan mata.

Naruto mengangguk "Mungkin juga apa yang di katakan paman itu benar." katanya melebarkan mata. Hidan tertawa menanggapinya.

Pembicaraan mereka tehenti ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. "Masuklah." kata Naruto. Pintu pun di buka dan menampak kan seorang gadis belia seusia Naruto yang tak lain adalah Asia.

Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. "Asia!, ayo masuk.".

Asia mengangguk kemudian ia memasuki kamar si pemuda jabrik itu. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?." tanyanya menatap gadis pirang itu yang pipinya memerah.

"Tidak, aku cuma ingin kemari hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja." kata Asia sambil memainkan jarinya.

Naruto menangguk "Ouh, begitu. Silahkan saja!" kata Naruto menatap seluruh ruangannya lalu terkekeh kecil.

Asia kemudian memperhatikan kamar Naruto dengan seksama. Kamar dinding Naruto berwarna putih cemerlang dan di penuhi oleh poster-poster pemain sepakbola idolanya seperti **David Beckham** , **Ruud Van Nistelrooy** , **Ryan Giggs** , **Eric Cantona** , dan yang terakhir idola yang paling di sukainya yakni **Cristiano Ronaldo.**

Di pintu kamarnya terdapat 3 jersey **Manchester United** yakni musim **1998/1999, 2007/2008,** dan **2014/2015** yang di gantungkan di belakang pintunya. Tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman berselimutkan putih dan di atasnya terdapat tiga bantal yang sama nyamannya.

Di bawah tempat tidurnya terdapat tiga laci berwarna putih dan juga karpet yang lembut dengan warna yang sama. Alas kamar Naruto terbuat dari mebel kayu berwarna coklat terang. Di dinding atas kasurnya terdapat rak buku Naruto dan juga papan tulis kecil berwarna putih. Lemari baju Naruto berada di pojok kiri berwarna coklat tua.

Di meja belajarnya ada lampu kecil untuk ia belajar, tempat berkas dan juga laptop apple nya agar ia mencari bahan pelajaran untuk pekerjaan rumahnya. Di kolong meja belajarnya juga terdapat lemari kecil berwarna putih.

Asia memandang kagum kamar Naruto dan ia juga mencium dan merasakan aroma parfum laki-laki miliknya tak terasa pipinya kembali merona merah.

"Bagaimana?." tanya Naruto yang terheran melihat wajah Asia seperti itu.

Asia sadar dari lamunannya kemudian berkata "Kamarmu bagus sekali dan juga bersih, aku suka." kata Asia menatap naruto dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Pipi Naruto memerah saat Asia tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. "Ahaha kau ini bisa saja." kata Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan malu.

Hidan yang memandang kedua remaja ini berbicara cuma bisa tersenyum lalu ia berkata kepada mereka. "Ehem Naruto, paman keluar dulu yaa supaya kalian berdua bisa enak ngobrolnya."Hidan menggodanya sambil menyenggolkan sikutnya ke lengan Naruto dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Asia.

"Ya paman." kata Naruto kesal dan pipi yang masih memerah sedangkan Asia hanya terdiam menunduk dengan pipi yang sama seperti Naruto. Hidan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar dengan tawa besarnya.

"Pamanmu sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan." kata Asia memandang Hidan yang pergi.

"Dia orangnya memang seperti itu suka sekali menggoda orang. Dia juga orangnya humoris, makanya setiap aku selalu merasa bosan, aku selalu minta di hibur olehnya dengan cerita konyol dan lucu buatannya." kata Naruto menatap Asia.

Asia menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto lalu mengangguk. Naruto kemudian bangun dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. "Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?." tanya Naruto yang bersender di kursi dan menaruh kaki kanan di atas dengkul kaki kirinya.

Asia duduk di sisi kasurnya lalu berkata "Aku sudah sehat Naruto, ini semua berkat sup dan coklat panas buatan Ibumu." kata Asia dengan wajah yang senang.

Naruto tertawa sebentar lalu berkata. "Ibuku memang ahli dalam hal seperti itu. Ibuku tahu sekali apa yang ingin di masak ketika ada seseorang yang sakit dan keesokan harinya pasti akan sehat kembali." kata Naruto memandang luar jendela dan tersenyum.

Asia menundukkan kepalanya lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih "Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai ibu seperti dia. Aku jadi iri.".

Naruto menoleh ke Asia terdiam. Asia berkata kembali dengan suara yang gemetar. "Seandainya mereka masih ada, mungkin aku masih bisa merasakan cinta, kasih sayang, dan kehangatan seperti kedua orang tuamu itu." katanya yang mulai sedikit mengembankan air mata.

Naruto menyempitkan matanya menatap Asia kemudian ia beranjak dari Kursinya lalu menghampiri Asia kemudian ia memeluknya dengan erat. Asia teperanjat dan membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto memeluk dirnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak usah bersedih lagi. Aku kan sudah menanggap kau dan kakak mu sebagai keluarga ku sendiri, jadi pasti kau akan selalu merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang di keluarga ku ini." kata Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengelus rambut pirang Asia.

"Na..Naruto!." Asia terkejut dan terbata.

"Dan aku juga berjanji akan melindungi mu dari para komplotan itu." lanjut Naruto dengan berbisik di telinganya Asia.

Mendengar kata dari Naruto tersebut, perasaan Asia kini menjadi tenang dan juga bahagia. Asia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam hatinya semenjak ia berada di sisi Naruto, padahal ia juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan tidak terlalu mengenalnya tapi entah mengapa ia begitu kagum sekali dengan sikap Naruto yang dewasa seperti itu. Dia juga merasakan kehangatan dalam diri Naruto saat memeluk dirinya.

Asia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang gemetar "Te..terima kasih, Naruto.".

"Mmm." Naruto berdeham dan mengangguk kan kepala.

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan nya lalu memandang Asia yang pipinya bersemu merah. "Wajahmu kenapa memerah seperti itu, Asia. Apa kau masih demam?." tanya Naruto memegang kening Asia.

Asia menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari keningnya "A...a...aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Aku permisi dulu yaa." kata Asia yang salah tingkah kemudian ia bangun lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil melihat kepergian Asia yang seperti itu. Ia kemudian mengambil Laptopnya di meja belajarnya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur lalu ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur dengan posisi tengkurap dan membuka laptopnya untuk ber-chat bersama kawan-kawannya.

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 malam, seluruh keluarga Naruto bersama Rias dan adiknya berkumpul untuk makan malam. Rias dan Akeno membantu Konan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Konan tentu menerimanya dengan sangat senang dan terbantu sekali karena selama ini dia selalu kerepotan untuk menyiapkan makan malam maupun sarapan pagi untuk keluarga besar nya ini.

"Terima kasih Rias, Akeno atas pertolongan nya. Aku sangat terbantu sekali." kata Konan menatap Rias dan Akeno dengan sumringah sambil mengaduk-aduk sup kare di panci besarnya.

"Sama-sama Nyonya." kata Rias membalas dengan anggukan sementara Akeno cuma tersenyum manis.

Konan kemudian mematikan kompor gasnya dan memandang Rias sambil memegang pundak kanannya. "Jangan memanggil ku Nyonya, panggil saja aku kakak seperti yang lain karena sekarang kalian sudah ku anggap sebagai bagian keluarga ini." kata Konan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Rias.

"I..iya kakak." Rias menjawabnya dengan ragu.

"Nah begitu." kata Konan memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum. Rias dan Akeno menyeringai kecil dan mengangguk lalu mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

"Ibu kenapa mengobrol, sup nya sudah matang belum?." kata Naruto memandang ketiga Wanita itu dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"ini sudah matang sayang tunggulah sebentar." kata Konan memberikan jempol ke arahnya yang langsung membuatnya menyengir lebar. Konan, Rias, dan Akeno melepaskan celemek dan menggantung nya di paku di samping lemari piring kemudian mereka membawa makanannya ke meja makan.

Konan membawa panci berisi sup kare, Rias membawa Ikan bakar dengan ukuran besar yang di hiasi oleh segala sayur di sisinya sementara Akeno membawa Daging Sapi asap yang di lumuri kecap dan mentega di atasnya. Semua orang takjub apa yang di hidangkan oleh Konan dan juga Rias.

"WAW hari ini masakannya istimewa sekali. Baiklah aku akan start duluan!." kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Saat ia ingin mengambil potongan daging tiba-tiba Konan menjewernya. "Hei apa-apaan kau ini!, kita berdoa dulu sebelum makan." kata Konan dengan kesal.

"A..aduh I..ibu sakit!. I..iya-iya aku lupa, habis aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menyantap masakan Ibu yang begitu luar biasa." kata Naruto merintih kesakitan. Semua orang tertawa melihat itu kecuali Asia yang hanya tersenyum.

Konan kemudian melepaskan jeweran nya pada Naruto yang sedang meggarukkan kepalanya karena malu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hidan "Hey Hidan kau pimpin doa." kata Konan.

Hidan mengangguk "Baik kak."lalu mereka pun berdoa dan memulai makan malamnya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan terjadi keheningan sementara hingga Naruto memulai awal pembicaraan. "Oh iya, besok sore ada pertandingan seru nih!, antara klub kita melawan klub tetangga dalam duel Derby Manchester. Pasti heboh dan menegangkan!." seru Naruto dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Kau Benar, aku juga mau nonton!." kata Sasori sama hebohnya dengan Naruto kemudian ia menoleh ke Rias. "Kau mau ikut Rias?. pasti akan menyenang kan sekali apalagi kalau derby begini, wah pasti stadion penuh penonton dan bergemuruh dengan suara para suporternya." kata Sasori menatap Rias tanpa berkedip.

"Sepertinya menarik, baiklah aku akan ikut" kata Rias menaruh jari di dagunya lalu tersenyum manis menatap Sasori yang langsung membuatnya tertawa dengan bodohnya.

"Asia, besok kau juga ikut ya, kau pasti akan suka dengan pertandigannya apalagi dengan choreo para suporternya yang menakjubkan." kata Naruto menoleh ke Asia.

"Iya aku akan ikut. aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya nonton langsung di stadium karena selama ini aku hanya menonton pertandingan sepakbola melalui Televisi." kata Asia dengan rasa penasaran kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mau nonton ah!. Akeno apa kau juga mau ikut?." tanya Obito menatap Akeno.

"Tentu saja aku mau karena aku menyukai olahraga sepakbola." kata Akeno dan tersenyum senang.

Keluarga yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan rencana nonton bola mereka hingga Konan menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Sudah-sudah, rencana nonton bolanya besok saja di lanjutkan. Sekarang rapikan meja makan ini." kata Konan dengan nada besarnya.

Sasori, Obito, dan Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengangkat piringnya dan menaruhnya di Wastafel. Setelah mereka semua selesai membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piringnya yang di kerjakan oleh Deidara, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk pergi tidur kecuali untuk Kisame, Hidan, Yahiko, dan Itachi.

Kisame pergi ke tempat geng motornya untuk menemui teman-temannya, Hidan berkunjung ke Bar untuk bermain Billiard bersama teman baiknya. Sementara Yahiko dan Itachi menonton pertandingan liga Jerman di Televisi dengan duel bertajuk **"Bavarian Derby"** antara **F.C Nuremberg VS Bayern Munchen.**

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya mengucekkan kedua matanya lalu ia menoleh ke jendela yang sedang di tiup semilir angin musim salju. Jalanan sudah mulai di penuhi oleh tumpukan salju. Kemudian ia melakukan senam agar tubuhnya hangat dengan menggerakkan kedua lengannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Setelah selesai senam ia kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya.

Sementara itu di kamar Rias. Rias memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah yang ceria. "Saljunya sudah mulai memenuhi jalan. Semua orang pasti senang melihatnya." katanya memandang jalanan yang sudah di padati oleh salju. Akeno berdiri di samping Rias, memegang kaca jendela dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap salju. "Kakak ingat, ketika kita masih kecil. Kita selalu bermain salju saat di taman bersama Mama dan Papa. Kita selalu membuat manusia salju bersama mereka dan juga bermain perang bola salju dengannya." kata Akeno dengan senyum di wajahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke Rias.

Rias tertawa kecil lalu berkata "Tentu saja aku selalu ingat momen tak terlupakan itu." kata Rias menatap Akeno dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Akeno memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Oh iya, Akeno ayo kita bantu kakak Konan untuk membuat sarapan pagi." kata Rias memegang lengan Akeno.

"Ya, ayo Kak." kata Akeno. Asia hanya terdiam menatap mereka dengan senyum di bibir manisnya. Kemudian mereka bertiga menuju ke Ruang makan untuk membantu Konan.

Di kamar si Trio. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi nih ingin nonton pertandingan Derby." kata Sasori dengan semangat. 'Apalagi nontonnya bersama Rias.' tambahnya di dalam hati.

"Aku juga, semoga saja nanti kita menang melawan tim tetangga sebelah." kata Obito mengepalkan tangannya ke dadanya. Keduanya lalu melakukan tos dan saling merangkul.

Deidara hanya memandang mereka dengan aneh kemudian mendesah "Huff..Lebih baik aku mandi saja." kata Dei pergi menghiraukan mereka berdua yang sedang tertawa terbahak.

Di ruang makan semua orang sudah berkumpul. Rias dan Akeno membantu Konan memasak, Yahiko yang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya, Kisame sedang menelepon kawannya, Hidan bersandar di kursi dan memejamkan mata, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya menunggu masakan buatan Ibunya, Itachi sedang membaca koran paginya, sementara Asia diam menunduk kadang ia sesekali menatap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah Konan "Ibu, nanti sore aku boleh kan menonton Bola bersama kak Sasori dan yang lainnya?." tanya Naruto.

"Tentu boleh nak, asalkan..." Konan menghentikan perkataan nya tanpa melihat Naruto, kemudian ia mematikan kompor gasnya lalu mengangkat panci yang berisi kaldu ayam dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan lalu ia duduk di samping Naruto dan memegang kepalanya.

"Asalkan apa Bu?." tanya Naruto penasaran.

Rias dan Akeno lalu datang membawa hidangan lainnya kemudian mereka duduk, Rias di samping kiri Asia sedangkan Akeno di kanan Asia.

"Asalkan kau jangan ikut membuat ke onaran dengan suporter lainnya apalagi membuat kerusuhan. Ingat itu!" kata Konan mengangkat telunjuknya memperingatkan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti "Tentu Bu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.". Konan tersenyum lalu ia menoleh ke Sasori dan Obito. "Kalian juga jangan ikut-ikutan membuat kerusuhan. Awas kalau sampai itu terjadi." kata Konan dengan nada mengancam.

Sasori dan Obito dengan sigap mengangguk mengerti. Itachi menghentikan membaca koran, lalu ia melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian menatap Naruto. "Yang Ibumu katakan itu benar Naruto. Bila ada yang mengajak hal seperti itu kau tolak saja." kata Itachi. Naruto kembali mengangguk mengerti.

"Bila sudah selesai menonton, kalian langsung pulang jangan melantur pergi ke mana-mana." kata Yahiko menatap Naruto.

"Ya Ayah." jawab Naruto.

Lalu Konan berkata kembali ke Naruto dan juga mereka berlima. "Yang aku takutkan kalau kalian nanti menjadi korban sasaran para klub suporter liar atau yang sering di sebut **Hooligan**. Mereka begitu berbahaya dan sangat menyeramkan." kata Konan menjelaskan kepada mereka berenam.

Kisame meminum teh hangatnya lalu berbicara ke mereka. "Dulu, aku dan Hidan pernah ikut melakukan hal seperti itu pada saat tim kita melawan Liverpool di Anfield dan saat pulangnya kami bentrok dengan Hooligan mereka, **The Urchins**. Menurutku itu sangat menyenangkan, benarkan Hidan." kata Kisame menepuk pundak Hidan lalu ia tertawa.

Hidan menjawabnya dengan mendengus kesal. "Cih, menyenangkan apanya!. Aku mau hampir tewas tahu karena hampir di pukul Bat Baseball dan untung saja ada yang menolong ku memukul bajingan itu dari belakangnya menggunakan Botol. Kalau tidak, kepalaku sudah hancur kali!." kata Hidan menunjuk kepalanya sendiri dan melebarkan matanya menatap Kisame sementara Kisame dan yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar cerita dari Hidan.

Konan kemudian menepukkan tangannya dan berkata kepada mereka semua. "Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua berhenti bicaranya nanti lama-lama Naruto bisa terpengaruh oleh ocehan kalian. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan." kata Konan dengan lantang.

"Baik Kak." kata Hidan sementara Kisame mengangguk dan menyeringai. Kemudian mereka berdoa dan memulai sarapan paginya kecuali Naruto yang hanya terdiam kemudian ia menyeringai kecil dan bergumam di dalam dirinya. 'Itu pasti seru dan menyenangkan.'.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **FAKK YEAH!** akhirnya kelar juga Chap ke 4. Semoga kalian nambah suka sama cerita ane yang makin ngawur ini. Semoga kalian para pembaca bisa terhibur sama cerita ane ini. Maaf yee kalo kata-kata dari si Naruto yang kurang srekk dari kenyataannya yang ahli dalam merangkai kata karena ane masih newbie dan bingung buat menyusun kate kaya begitu harap di maklumin yee shishishi...

Ok hanya segitu aje dari ane dan untuk Chap selanjutnye, Naruto dan mereka berlima (Sasori, Obito, Rias, Akeno, dan Asia) akan menonton pertandingan sepakbola bertajuk **DERBY MANCHESTER** antara **Manchester United VS Manchester City** di Stadion **"Theater of Dream" OLD TRAFFORD!** jadi tetep pantengin terus fic ane yee.

Ane pamit seperti biasa menggunakan pantun. Dengar ya dengar...

Jalan-jalan ke Bantar Gebang (ngapain coeg :v) sambil membawa Sambel Terasi

Ane izin Pamit Pulang, Sekian dan Terima Kasih...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 muncul Ahahaha!. Di Chap ini Naruto beserta yang lain (Sasori, Obito, Rias, Akeno, dan Asia) akan menonton pertandingan antara Manchester United VS Manchester City di Stadion "Theater Of Dreams" Old Trafford! So, Don't waste your time and check this out (^o^).**

 **Summary: Kehidupan baru Keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Di mana dia dan kakaknya menemukan 3 Wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota dan mengalami Tragedi mengerikan yang menimpanya.**

 **Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.**

 **Warning: Normal life, Original branded name, AU, Typo, Abal, Gak nyambung, Real Hooligans, Real player name (for chapter 5 and 6), OOC Character, Mild language, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan HS DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Chapter 5: Road to Old Trafford..!**

 **Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA, 23/12/15 14.00 PM**

 **(Di dalam kamar Naruto)**. Dimana dia sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan bergumam sendiri. "Aku jadi kepikiran apa yang paman Kisame katakan. Tapi itu kan membahayakan nyawa. Lagipula siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh dan gila seperti itu." katanya sambil menatap langit kamarnya.

Kemudian ia duduk dan mendesah lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Haah sudahlah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan nya. Lebih baik aku mandi saja dan siap-siap." lanjutnya kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

 **(Di tempat Sasori)**. "Wah sudah jam 14.10!, aku harus mandi nih." kata Obito melihat jam di dinding kamarnya dengan semangat.

"Kau sepertinya bersemangat sekali ingin menonton pertandingannya." kata Deidara yang berada di atas kasur tingkatnya menatap Obito.

Obito lalu menongak kan kepalanya ke arah Dei. "Tentu saja aku sangat bersemangat. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menonton laga Derby Manchester hihihi." kata Obito dengan wajah ceria dan tertawa nyengir.

Sasori menunduk kan kepala dan bergumam dalam dirinya. 'Kalau aku senangnya karena bisa menonton bersama dengan Rias.' gumamnya tersenyum.

Dei kemudian menoleh ke Sasori yang sedang duduk di Kasur miliknya dan sedang tersenyum sendiri. "Oi Sasori, kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri seperti itu?." tanyanya dengan menggertak Sasori.

Sasori kaget dan sadar dari lamunannya kemudian ia menoleh ke Deidara. "Eh tidak, aku sedang tidak senyam-senyum kok." kata Sasori membuang muka ke arah lain kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap Obito. "Hey Tobi aku yang mandi duluan yaa.".

"Oh ya sudah, tapi kau jangan lama-lama yaa." kata Obito.

Sasori mengangguk dan memberi jempol ke arah Obito lalu ia pergi menuju ke kamar mandi.

 **(Di kamar Rias)**. "Kakak bagaimana penampilan ku?." tanya Asia yang sedang menatap dirinya di cermin dan Rias berdiri di belakangnya.

Rias terkesan apa yang di kenakan oleh adik keduanya ini. Asia memakai sweater tebal berwarna merah dengan Rok pendek di atas lutut. Memakai sepatu Boots berwarna coklat dan stocking berwarna hitam dan juga Syal putih tebal yang melingkari lehernya.

"Kau cantik sekali Asia." kata Rias sambil menyisir rambut Asia. Asia tersenyum senang dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kalian sudah selesai?." tanya Akeno yang muncul dari belakang mereka dan sedang merapikan poninya.

Rias dan Asia lalu menoleh kan kepalanya ke Akeno lalu mengangguk. Akeno berpakaian mantel hitam tebal dan celana panjang jeans ketat berwarna sepatu _**Reebok**_ putih polos dan Tas selempang kecil berwarna putih. Dia juga memakai kacamata bening berbentuk kotak dengan gagangnya berwarna hitam (kacamata Sponge Bob saat berburu ubur-ubur).

"Ya, kami sudah selesai." kata Rias. Rias memakai mantel berwarna krem dengan dalaman baju hangat berwarna hitam. memakai blue jeans ketat dan Sepatu _**Fat sneakers Nike**_ berwarna merah dengan alas dan lambang logo contrengan berwarna putih. Dia juga memakai Cupluk putih dan juga tindikan emas putih kecil di hidung kirinya. Akeno menjawab dengan tersenyum lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kamarnya.

Di ruang keluarga, sudah menunggu Obito dan Sasori yang sedang duduk dan memainkan smartphone nya masing-masing. Rias dan Adiknya tiba di ruang keluarga lalu menyapa mereka berdua.

" Kalian sudah di sini. Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu." kata Rias.

Obito dan Sasori menoleh ke mereka dan tersentak. "Oh tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampai di sini." kata Sasori.

Sasori dan Obito begitu terpukau akan penampilan Rias dan juga Akeno yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. 'Waaaw Rias ca..cantik sekali dan begitu anggun.' gumam Sasori menatap Rias. 'Akeno ternyata cantik juga yaa kalau di perhatikan' gumam Obito yang menyengir ke Akeno.

Rias dan Akeno merasa aneh ketika 2 cowo tersebut memandang mereka seperti itu. "Kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?. ada yang salah?." tanya Akeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Obito dan Sasori tersadar dari khayalan 'sang bidadari yang turun dari surga' kemudian berkata. "Kalian cantik dan cocok sekali berpakaian seperti itu." kata Sasori dengan senyuman nya sementara Obito hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai.

Rias dan Akeno menunduk malu dengan pipi yang merona merah mendengar pujian mereka seperti itu."Terima kasih." kata Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan.

Asia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua kakaknya yang salah tingkah itu. Lalu Rias menongak kan kepalanya dan kembali bertanya. "Dimana Naruto?." tanyanya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Dia sedang berganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." kata Sasori sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya. Rias hanya mengangguk kemudian tak berapa lama setelah Sasori berkata begitu, Naruto muncul.

"Maaf aku telat." katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Naruto memakai jersey klubnya yang berwarna merah dan berkerah hitam serta di bagian dalamnya dia memakai baju hangat panjang dan memakai sarung tangan. Di bagian kiri jerseynya tepatnya di jantung adalah lambang kebesaran klubnya, di bagian kanan adalah sponsor olahraganya bermerk _**'Adidas'**_ sedangkan di bagian dadanya, bergambar tanda tambah dan bertuliskan _**'Chevrolet'**_ bawah gambar tanda itu yang juga sponsor dari klub tersebut. Memakai blue jeans dan sepatu sneaker _**Umbro**_ berwarna putih dan bergaris tipis hijau di sampingnya.

"Tak apa kok Naruto." kata Asia tersenyum.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya lalu ia terperanjat saat melihat penampilan Asia."Wow kau cantik sekali, Asia." katanya dengan terbelalak.

Wajah Asia langsung memerah ketika Naruto memujinya seperti itu lalu ia menjawabnya dengan memandang ke arah lain tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. "I..ini biasa saja kok".

Naruto tersenyum saat Asia salah tingkah seperti itu menurut dia itu adalah sesuatu yang imut dan manis sekali.

Obito berdiri dari sofanya lalu melihat jam sportnya yang menunjukkan pukul 14.45 "Ayo pergi, nanti kita ketelatan naik kereta lagi." kata Obito menatap mereka semua.

"Baiklah." kata Naruto sementara yang lain mengangguk.

Tak lama sebelum mereka ingin pergi, Konan muncul dari kamarnya dan menghampiri mereka. Naruto kemudian pamit kepada Konan dengan mencium tangan Konan. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu yaa.".

Konan lalu mengusap-usap rambut jabrik Naruto dan berkata. "Hati-hati ya nak. Ingat apa yang Ibu pesan semalam jangan ikut-ikutan membuat onar, mengerti.". "Ya Bu." kata Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Konan lalu menoleh ke Sasori dan Obito. "Obito, Sasori jaga dan awasi Naruto, Rias dan juga adiknya baik-baik, oke.".

"Ya kakak." kata Obito mengangkat jempolnya.

"Tenang saja kak, aku akan menjaga Naruto dan juga Rias." kata Sasori dengan kalimat akhir menoleh ke Rias dan menyengir ke arahnya. Rias mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

"Bu, kok sepi sekali?. Paman Itachi dan yang lain mana?." tanya Naruto memperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya.

"Itachi sedang menjenguk temannya yang lagi sakit. Kalau Hidan pergi jalan-jalan dengan semua temannya sedangkan Kisame tentu saja dia nongkrong bersama kawan-kawan motornya di Bar." kata Konan menjelaskannya.

Naruto manggut-manggut dengan mulut yang membulat. "Ayo berangkat." kata Obito berseru ke mereka. Naruto dan yang lain menjawabnya dengan serempak "Yaa!.".

Konan mengantar mereka sampai ke Pintu depan. Mereka semua lalu pamit dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Konan. Konan lalu kembali berkata kepada mereka semua yang sedang berjalan 50 meter dari Rumah.

"Kalian hati-hati ya di jalan!." seru Konan. "Ya kakak/Bu." jawab mereka serempak menengok ke arahnya. Konan lalu tersenyum ke arah mereka kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya.

Jarak antara Rumah Naruto dan stadion yaitu sekitar 3,5 KM. Stadion ini beralamat di Jalan Sir Matt Busby Way, Old Trafford, Manchester, M16 ORA, Inggris. Mereka menggunakan fasilitas Kereta api untuk bisasampai ke sana.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka begitu kagum akan keindahan dan keasrian Kota Manchester walaupun sedang dalam musim dingin. Rias dan adiknya sangat menikmati sekali pemandangan Kota tersebut.

Selain menikmati pemandangan Kota, mereka juga saling bercengkrama satu sama lain bahkan bercanda dengan riangnya di dalam Kereta. Setelah 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai si Stadion kebesaran mereka Old Trafford.

Markas "Setan Merah" -julukan MU ini di bangun pada tahun 1909 dan di buka pada tahun 1910. Stadion ini sempat tidak di gunakan pada tahun 1941-1949 karena di bom atom pada saat perang dunia ke 2. OldTrafford memiliki kapasitas 75.765 tempat duduk dan merupakan Stadion sepakbola terbesar kedua di Inggris setelah Wembley.

Di sana sudah banyak sekali berkumpul para suporter dari penjuru Kota Manchester. Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berdiri di halaman luar stadion Old Trafford dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Kita sampai!." seru Naruto. "Haah..akhirnya." kata Obito dengan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Obito memakai jaket hitam dengan kerah yang di resleting hingga menutupi lehernya. Memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu Umbro berwarna putih dengan gambar logo permata berwarna merah.

"Sudah sampai, senangnya!." kata Rias dengan sumringahnya. 'Dia terlihat manis sekali kalau sedang ceria seperti itu.' gumam Sasori dengan cengiran kecilnya menatap Rias.

Sasori memakai sweater tebal dengan Hoodie yang lebar berwarna merah dan memakai baju dalam oblong berwarna putih. Di bagian depan sweaternya bertuliskan **"WE HAVE A PROUD AND GLORY, NOT MONEY"** sedangkan di bagian belakang bertuliskan **"CHAMPIONS OF ENGLAND 20"**. Memakai blue jeans dan sepatu Umbro berwarna hitam dengan alas bawah dan logo permata berwarna merah. Memakai Topi Baseball berwarna hitam danpets berwarna merah yang selalu di hadapkan ke belakang. Sementara Akeno dan Asia hanya tersenyum gembira melihat mereka.

"Ayo semua kita masuk ke dalam." kata Naruto yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Ya" jawab mereka serentak kecuali Sasori cuma mengangguk. Mereka pun lalu pergi menuju ke pintu utama Stadion.

Saat mereka berjalan, mereka mendengar suporter tuan rumah ber yel-yel lantang di depan suporter lawan yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan sedang di kawal ketat oleh polisi berkuda. Para suporter ada yang membentangkan tangan, mengepalkan tangan di udara, dan ada juga yang menunjuk suporter lawan sambil mengejek bahkan ada juga yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke para suporter itu.

Suporter tuan rumah menyanyikan anthem

 _ **"United are the team for me. U-N-I-T-E-D united are the team for me. With a knick knack paddy whack give a Dog a Bone. Why Don't City FUCK OFF HOME!"**_ sampai 5x.

Naruto pun ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka sedangkan Obito cuma membentangkan tangannya dan Sasori bernyanyi sambil memberi tanda payah kepada suporter lawan. Rias dan adiknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat perilaku suporter tersebut.

"Mereka semua berisik sekali." kata Rias yang berada di belakang Sasori dan memandang para suporter.

Sasori menoleh ke Rias "Itu memang ciri khas suporter kami saat menyambut tim lawan yang akan bertanding di markas kita." katanya sambil bertepuk tangan mengikuti para suporter. Rias mengangguk mengerti dan membulatkan mulut tipisnya.

"Tapi apa itu nanti tidak akan membuat kerusuhan antar kedua suporter tersebut?." tanya Akeno menaruh telunjuk di dagunya.

Sasori lalu menoleh ke Akeno. "Tidak juga kok, tapi kalau seandainya itu terjadi ya kami harus siap menerima resikonya." kata Sasori lalu tertawa riang.

"Seperti itu yaa resiko yang harus di hadapi mereka." kata Asia dengan nada sedikit takut. Sasori mengangguk.

"Menarik sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat pertandingan nya." kata Rias.

Naruto berhenti bernyanyi lalu menoleh ke arah mereka. "Aku juga ikut gak sabar nih, pasti seru dan menghebohkan!." kata Naruto dengan gelisah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto sementara dirinya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan malu.

Sasori menghentikan tawanya "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam." katanya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dengan jempolnya. "OK!." lantang mereka, Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Obito yang masih ber yel-yel ke suporter lawan "Kakak ayo kita masuk." kata Naruto. Obito menengok ke Naruto "Oh, baiklah.".

Mereka semua lalu masuk ke Stadion berbarengan dengan suporter lainnya yang juga mulai masuk ke dalam. Mereka membeli tiket seharga £361/orang. Tempat duduk mereka berada di pintu tribun nomor **STH121** yang berada tepat di pintu saat para pemain keluar lapangan. Naruto dkk kemudian masuk dan mencari tempat duduknya.

Mereka begitu takjub dengan kemegahan stadion Old Trafford yang sudah di penuhi oleh para suporter. Nyanyian _**"Glory Glory Manchester United"**_ pun terdengar dan menggema di seluruh Stadion. Mereka kemudian duduk sambil memperhatikan seluruh area Stadion.

"Wah atmosfernya luar biasa sekali!." kata Asia yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto.

"Tentu saja Asia, ini kan pertandingan derby antar kota Manchester jadi kita harus semangat memberi dukungan kepada mereka." kata Naruto memandang Asia kemudian ia bernyanyi anthem tersebut sambil bertepuk tangan. Asia mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia menoleh ke arah suporter.

"Benar-benar hebat. Aku belum pernah menonton sepakbola seperti ini." kata Akeno yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto dan memandang takjub ke semua penonton.

"Suporter kami memang selalu ramai dan heboh kalau setiap bertanding. Terutama kalau ada Derby besar seperti ini." kata Obito yang berada di samping kanan Akeno memandangnya. "Ya itu benar" kata Sasori yang berada di depan mereka berempat dan menengok kan kepalanya.

Akeno hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Sepuluh menit kemudian para pemain dari kedua klub muncul keluar lapangan. Para suporter kemudian melakukan choreo dengan menggunakan kertas karton berwarna merah dan putih.

Di bagian tribun utara berejakan kata **"UNITED"**. Di bagian tribun barat adalah sebuah banner berukuran besar bergambar para pemain legenda MU dan bertuliskan **"WE'LL NEVER DIE"**. Sedangkan di bagian timur membentuk gambar **setan merah** dengan background warna putih.

Naruto Dkk tercengang melihat aksi choreo yang luar biasa dari para suporter itu. Naruto kemudian menunjuk para pemain yang keluar menuju lapangan "Para pemainnya sudah keluar!." serunya.

"Mereka begitu gagah dan juga tampan sekali yaa." kata Rias melihat para pemain dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Kakak benar." kata Akeno dengan mimik yang sama seperti Rias. Asia mengangguk dan Naruto hanya menyengir sementara Sasori dan Obito memasang wajah cemberut ketika Rias dan Akeno memperhatikan para pemain itu.

Sasori lalu berkata dengan nada yang datar "Dasar, baru melihat begitu saja sudah terbius dengan ketampanan nya." katanya cemburu menatap Lapangan dan menyempitkan matanya.

Rias kemudian menoleh ke Sasori dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Lho memangnya kenapa?." tanyanya. "Ti...tidak apa-apa kok."jawab Sasori membuang muka ke arah lain dengan canggung. Akeno hanya menatap tajam ke Obito yang membuat ia jadi salah tingkah dengan bersiul.

Lalu Naruto berkata ke arah mereka. "Hey kalian diam pertandingannya akan segera di mulai!.". Merekapun menghentikan obrolannya lalu menatap ke arah Lapangan.

Di sana, para pemain sedang berbaris kemudian mereka melakukan jabat tangan sebagai tanda _**Fair Play**_. Setelah itu Wasit memanggil Kapten dari kedua klub, **Manchester United** dengan kapten nya bernama **Wayne Rooney** sedangkan **Manchester City** ialah **Pablo Zabaleta**.

Mereka berdua di beri penjelasan oleh Wasit setelah itu melakukan lempar koin untuk siapa yang akan melakukan kick-off pertama. Lempar koin di menangkan oleh kubu tuan rumah lalu melakukan diskusi lagi.

Setelahnya mereka kembali melakukan jabat tangan sebagai tanda persetujuan permainan dan kembali lagi menuju ke kawanan mereka dengan posisi tuan rumah berada di bagian kiri (tempat tribun Naruto) sedangkan tim tamu berada di kanan.

Seluruh pemain sedang menunggu peluit pertama berbunyi dari Wasit. Sambil menunggu, mereka ada yang melakukan pemanasan dan ada juga yang mengobrol untuk membuat strategi.

Seluruh penonton termasuk Naruto Dkk sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin di mulainya pertandingan. Wasit melihat Jam tangannya sebentar kemudian

 **"PRIIITTT!."**

peluit pun terdengar keras di Stadion dan Kick-off di mulai.

Seluruh Suporter berteriak dengan lantang dan bertepuk tangan. Laga awal berjalan dengan santai namun begitu seru dan menegangkan karena laga ini akan menjadi penentu siapa yang paling pantas menguasai Kota Manchester ini.

Semangat dan Emosi para suporter ikut terbawa dalamlaga Derby ini. Suara Chant (yel-yel) pun mulai bergemuruh di seluruh tribun Stadion. Mereka menyanyikan Chant _**"If You Come From Manchester"**_ sebanyak 5x sambil bertepuk tangan.

Bola masih di kuasai oleh tuan rumah, saat ini bola berada di kaki pemain no.8 **Juan Mata**. Dia kemudian mengoper ke depan dan pas mengenai kaki pemain no.25 **Antonio Valencia**. Dia melakukan Dribbling ke kiri pertahanan lawan, ia lalu di hadang oleh bek lawan **Vincent Kompany**. Kemudian Valencia melakukan Long Pass dengan kaki kanannya menuju ke arah pemain no.10 Wayne Rooney yang sedang tidak di jaga oleh bek lawan.

Namun sayang sundulannya masih melebar di atas kanan gawang. Sang pemain hanya tersenyum dan menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala sebagai tanda kecewa. Suporter berteriak kecewa karena sundulan Bola **"Wazza"** jul-Rooney melenceng dari jaring gawang kemudian mereka bertepuk tangan dan memberikan semangatkembali ke pemain.

"AYO...! SEMANGAT-SEMANGAT!. ROONEY JANGAN MENYERAH!." teriak Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan.

"KALIAN BERJUANGLAH!. BUKTIKAN PADA MEREKA KALAU KITA ADALAH KLUB TERBAIK DI INGGRIS RAYA INI!." Obito juga ikut berteriak ke arah pemain.

Para suporter kembali menyanyikan Chant _**"C'mon United"**_ sebanyak 10x sambil meninju udara.

-SKIP- Laga sudah berjalan 20 menit dan papan skor masih menunjukkan skor seri 0-0. Permainan menjadi garang karena adanya adu balik serangan dan juga adu fisik. Penonton begitu emosi dan marah saat pemain lawan dengan nomor punggung 14, **Kevin de Bruyne** mentackle keras pemain tuan rumah bernomor 16, **Michael Carrick** yang tergeletak kesakitan memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Hey itu pelanggaran keras, beri dia kartu!." marah Sasori sambil berdiri. Naruto juga ikut marah sambil menunjuk pemain no.14 itu "Benar beri dia kartu sit!.". "Kasar sekali mainnya." kata Akeno sambil menutupi mulutnya menatap pemain tersebut.

Tim medis kemudian datang ke lapangan dan mengangkut Carrick yang masih kesakitan menuju ke pinggir lapangan. Wasit kemudian memberikan kartu kuning ke gelandang timnas _**Belgia**_ itu. Para suporter dengan marah menyuraki dan mengumpat si pemain tersebut.

"Reaksi suporternya benar-benar luar biasa sekali!" kata Rias memandang ke arah semua suporter.

"Ya benar-benar hebat!." kata Asia.

"Suporter kami memang begini dalam mendukung dan menemani di manapun mereka bermain. Nama suporter penduduk kota kami adalah The **RED ARMY**!." kata Sasori dengan penekanan di kata akhir menatap Rias dan Asia.

"Red Army?." tanya Rias sementara Asia cuma terdiam dan bingung dengan kata Sasori tadi.

"Ya yang artinya tentara merah, kelompok suporter kita adalah yang paling terbesar jumlah anggotanya di Inggris. Mereka kalau di setiap pertandingan semuanya memakai atribut klub berwarna merah. Hanya saja, saat ini sedang musim dingin jadi hanya sebagian saja yang memakainya. Tapi kalau sedang musim panas tibapasti stadion ini akan berwarna merah semua seperti warna rambut indahmu itu." Sasori menjelaskan dengan kalimat akhir menunjuk rambut merah Rias.

"Wah itu pasti keren dan menakjubkan. Aku jadi semangat nih nontonnya." kata Rias dengan riang dan semangat menatap Sasori, yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat Rias yang ceria seperti itu kemudian Rias menoleh kembali ke lapangan lalu memberikan semangat kepada mereka.

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil melihat Rias seriang itu lalu bergumam 'Dia begitu cantik sekali kalau sedang riang dan bahagia seperti itu.'.

-SKIP- Laga sudah memasuki laga injury time dengan tambahan waktu 2+ dan chant suporter pun tak berhenti menggema di Stadion hingga

 **"PRIIITTT!"**

Wasit meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama sudah selesai.

Para pemain kemudian menuju lorong di sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Lagu _**'GGMU'**_ di putar dan terdengar di seluruh tribun Stadion. Penonton mulai berhamburan keluar untuk membeli makanan, pergi ke Toilet, dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menunggu babak yang kedua.

Naruto Dkk masih duduk di kursinya. "Sial skornya masih seri." kata Obito dengan kesal.

"Tenang saja kan masih ada babak kedua." kata Sasori menenangkan amarah Obito.

Tobi lalu mendesah "Semoga saja pemain kita bisa mencetak gol di babak kedua. Aku gak mau dan gak rela kalau seri apalagi kalah dari klub mereka." kata Obito sambil menunjuk ke suporter yang berada di tribun North West.

Sasori mengangguk dan terkekeh kemudian ia berdiri. "Eh aku ingin ke toilet dan membeli makanan untuk babak 2 nanti. Kau mau ikut?." tanya Sasori ke Obito.

Obito menggeleng "Tidak, aku belum mau buang air." katanya menolak. Sasori lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang berada di belakang kirinya. "Hey Naruto, kau mau pesan makanan gak selagi aku keluar?." tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan berkata "Aku ingin kopi susu hangat dan Hamburger keju kak." katanya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sasori mengangguk, kemudian menoleh ke Rias dan adiknya. "Kalau Rias, Akeno, dan Asia, kalian mau apa?." tanyanya.

"Aku coklat panas saja, kalau kalian?." tanya Rias ke Akeno dan Asia."Aku susu kocok saja kak." kata Asia. "Kalau aku ingin coklat cappucino saja." kata Akeno. Sasori mengangguk mengerti "Oke, aku akan,membawakan pesanan kalian." lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat ia berada 20 meter dari mereka, tiba-tiba saja Rias bangun dari kursi lalu memanggilnya. "Tunggu Sasori! aku ikut saja deh sekalian ingin lihat-lihat pemandangan luar Stadion ini." kata Rias berjalan menghampiri Sasori.

Sasori menatap Rias dengan wajah cerianya"Tentu, ayo." katanya. Lalu mereka berdua pergi keluar untuk membeli pesanan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tempat kedai makanan berada di utara _**"Sir Alex Ferguson stand"**_ lantai 3.

Di bagian utara juga adalah pusat dari sejarah MU. Di sinilah berdiri dengan megah museum MU dan juga Ruang piala yang sangat berharga. Rias tercengang ketika sampai di sana dan melihat semua piala yang di pajang dengan gagah di lemari-lemari kaca.

Rias menoleh ke Sasori sambil menunjuk piala-piala yang ada di kaca dan bertanya kepadanya. Sasori mendesah lalu menjelaskannya ke Rias tentang sejarah perjalanan dan perjuangan club tersebut untuk mendapatkan piala-piala bergengsi itu.

Rias memahaminya dengan anggukan dan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Setelah selesai melihat ruang trofi kemudian mereka menuju ke kedai makanan.

Pada saat mereka berjalan di koridor stadion, mereka terlihat bingung dan aneh kepada semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya karena tatapan nya tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Hey lihat, rambutnya berwarna merah." bisik seseorang kepada teman di sampingnya.

"Kau benar, baik perempuan maupun laki-lakinya, sungguh unik." balasnya kepada yang berbisik tadi. Begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang lainnya sehingga membuat Rias maupun Sasori canggung dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?." bisik Rias ke Sasori.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena rambut kita ini yang unik dan sama warnanya." balas Sasori ke Rias nada sedikit gemetar. Lalu Rias memegang rambutnya sebentar lalu berkata "Ya, mungkin saja kau benar. Rambutku dan rambutmu kan sama-sama berwarna merah jadi mereka menganggap kita ini pasangan yang unik.".

Sasori hanya tertawa dengan mata terpejam dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Kemudian ia bergumam menatap Rias yang berjalan sambil memainkan rambut merahnya 'Semoga saja hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Rias.' Sasori tersenyum sambil berjalan memandang rambut merah Rias yang bersurai tertiup angin musim dingin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEEEHAAWW! akhirnye kelar juga. Thx yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas review kalian atas cerita ane yang semakin ngawur ini.**

 **Semua sejarah, letak Tribun, ruang piala, alamat, dan juga harga tiket berasal dari website resmi Manchester United dan juga Blog-blog lain yang ane search melalui mbah Google dan kalau untuk Choreo suporternya ane ambil pada saat Manchester United VS Bayern munchen di ajang Liga Champion 2013/2014.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan dalam penulisan kata maupun bagian Stadion Old Trafford yang tertinggal, namanya juga manusia pasti punya kesalahan T_T**

 **Oke hanya itu saja dari Ane, semoga kalian bisa terhibur dan makin suka sama cerita ane ini yang makin amburadul ini. Sekian dulu.. ^_^**

 **KEEP CALM AND GLORY-GLORY MANCHESTER UNITED...**


	6. Chapter 6 : GGMU

**Chapter 6 Released! Maaf kalo update nya lama,gan!**

 **Ok, Langsung aja cekidot!**

 **Summary: Kehidupan Keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Di mana dia dan kakaknya menemukan 3 Wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota dan mengalami Tragedi mengerikan yang menimpanya.**

 **Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.**

 **Warning: Normal life, Original branded name, AU, Typo, Abal, Gak nyambung, Real Hooligans, Real player name (for chapter 5 and 6), OOC Character, Mild language, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan HS DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Chapter 6 : GLORY GLORY MANCHESTER UNITED!**

 **Old Trafford Stadium, Sir Matt Busby Way, Manchester, 23/12/2015, 16.00 PM**

Suasana di Stadion tetap terlihat ramai walau masih jeda istirahat babak pertama. Ada yang ber-chant, berjoget-joget, memotret pemandangan Stadion, dan bercengkrama satu sama lain termasuk Naruto, Obito, Asia, dan Akeno.

"Mereka kemana ya, kok lama sekali membeli makanannya?!." tanya Naruto yang sedang bersender di kursi meletakkan kedua tangannya di Kepala dan menatap lapangan hijau.

Obito mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku mana tau, mungkin kedainya penuh orang kali." jawabnya kemudian ia memfoto Stadion dengan Handphonenya.

Asia juga ikut berkata. "Iya ini kan waktu jeda istirahat, jadi banyak orang ingin membeli makanan untuk nanti di babak ke 2."

"Sabarlah Naruto, nanti juga mereka datang membawa pesanan kita." kata Akeno dengan Senyuman nya menatap Naruto.

Naruto cuma mendesah menanggapi mereka semua. "Oke!." angguknya.

Sementara itu dengan Rias dan Sasori. "Your order miss, hope you enjoy it." kata penjaga kedai tersenyum ramah.

"Yes, thank you very much" Rias membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Kemudian Rias menghampiri Sasori yang berada di luar pintu Kedai dan sedang melihat pemandangan luar Stadion dari Balkon.

Sasori kemudian menoleh ke arah Rias yang sedang menghampirinya. Rias berdiri di hadapan Cowo tersebut. "Ayo Sasori kita kembali ke Tribun pasti mereka sedang menunggu kita lagi." kata Rias yang menenteng 4 kantong plastik berisi makanan dan tersenyum menatap Sasori. Cowo rambut merah itu hanya melongo menatap dan mendengar perkataan Rias tersebut.

Rias merasa heran saat Sasori menatapnya seperti itu lalu ia menepuk pundak Sasori. "Hey ayo kita kembali! Kok malah bengong!"

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berkata. "Oh iya iya ayo!" jawab Sasori tergesa.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kedai toko dan kembali ke tempat tribun-nya berada. 'Sial! Dia benar-benar cantik sekali! Apalagi kalau saat tersenyum, seperti seorang Bidadari!." gumam Sasori yang berada di belakang Rias menatap lekuk tubuhnya.

Sementara Rias hanya terheran ketika Sasori menatapnya seperti itu. 'Kenapa Sasori menatapku seperti itu ya?! Apa mungkin dia menyukai ku!' gumam Rias yang pipinya agak memerah. Lalu Rias menggelengkan kepala nya. 'Tidak!, tidak mungkin. kau jangan berpikiran aneh, Rias!'

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di tribun tempat mereka duduk. Rias kemudian menyapa mereka semua sambil mengangkat 4 kantong plastik milik pesanan mereka. "Ini pesanan kalian!, maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu." katanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kakak lama sekali?." tanya Naruto yang agak kesal akan keterlambatan mereka.

"Kedainya penuh antrian Naruto, makanya aku yang menyuruh Rias untuk masuk membeli pesanan kalian sementara aku menunggu di luar, benarkan Rias?!." Sasori menjelaskan dengan kalimat akhir menoleh ke arah Rias.

Rias mengangguk. "Ya itu benar Naruto."

"Pantas kalian lama sekali." sahut Akeno menyengir kecil menatap Sasori dan Kakaknya.

"Hey sudah hentikan, babak kedua sudah ingin di mulai!" kata Obito ke arah mereka.

Sasori dan Rias kemudian duduk di bangkunya masing- masing sambil menyerahkan ke empat kantong plastik ke Naruto dan yang lainnya. Asia hanya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku mereka. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, para pemain kembali keluar lapangan dengan di sambut tepuk tangan penonton.

Posisi tuan rumah sekarang berada di sebelah kanan sedangkan tim tamu berada di kiri. Wasit melihat jam tangan nya sebentar dan

 **'PRIIITTT!'**

Peluit babak ke kedua pun di mulai!. Penonton pun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan lalu kemudian mereka menyanyikan chant **'Manchester is wonderful'** sampai 3x.

Laga hanya berjalan normal. Bola terus bergulir dari mulai pasing pendek sampai bermain long pass. Pelatih dari kedua tim terus memberikan instruksi ke pemain nya dengan menggunakan jari-jari tangan nya.

Di menit ke 50, pemain lawan kembali melakukan pelanggaran terhadap tuan rumah. Kali ini pelanggaran di lakukan oleh pemain bernomor punggung 10, **Sergio Aguero** terhadap pemain tuan Rumah bernomor 21, **Ander Herrera** yang sedang terduduk memegangi kedua pergelangan kakinya.

Hadiah tendangan bebas di berikan untuk tuan rumah. Jarak antara Bola dan Gawang mencapai 20 meter. Para penonton mulai merasa tegang dan berkeringat dingin saat pemain bernomor punggung 8, **Juan Mata** ingin mengeksekusi Bola. Lalu wasit meniup peluit dan kemudian sang pengeksekusi menendang Bola dengan keras menggunakan kaki kirinya sehingga Bola melintir deras menuju ke kiri atas gawang dan

 **(SRAAK!) 'YEEAAHH!'**

Old Trafford membahana karena Bola telah berhasil masuk ke jala gawang!. Sang pemain kemudian berlari ke sudut lapangan tepatnya berada di tribun Naruto Dkk berada lalu melakukan selebrasi merosot dengan menggunakan kedua betisnya dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil berterriak gol. Para pemain tuan rumah berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"YEAAHH GOLLL!" Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"WOHOOO! GOLLL!" teriak Obito menunjuk ke udara.

"YAY MASUK!" Akeno bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira.

"HORE GOLLL!" Asia berteriak dengan riangnya.

"Wow tendangan nya hebat sekali bisa melintir seperti itu!" Rias tercengang karena tendangan pisang dari pemain asal **Spanyol** itu.

"Yes akhirnya Gol juga!" kata Sasori dengan wajah cerianya.

Kemudian para penonton bersorak ria menyebut Nama pencetak Gol tersebut.

 **"JUAN MATA!...JUAN MATA!...JUAN MATA!...JUAN MATA!...JUAN MATA!"** Naruto Dkk juga ikut bersorak dengan lantangnya. Sang pemain hanya membungkuk terima kasih atas sorakan dari para suporter itu.

Kick-off kembali dari tim lawan. Kali ini Tim lawan bermain sangat agresif dan menekan tuan rumah. Tim tuan rumah pun menjadi kewalahan untuk menjaga benteng pertahanan agar tidak kemasukan.

Namun sayang, usaha yang sudah mereka lakukan sia-sia. Saat di menit ke 65, akhirnya tim lawan mencetak Gol dari pemain bernomor 14, **Kevin de Bruyne** berkat tendangan jarak jauhnya yangtak bisa di bendung oleh kiper tuan Rumah, **David de Gea.**

Pemain tersebut kemudian melakukan selebrasi melompat ke udara dengan amarahnya kepada para suporter tuan rumah. Penonton yang tadinya senang kini terdiam dengan wajah memucat.

Naruto dengan lemas menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya ampun! Kebobolan lagi!"

"Sial kita kemasukan!" kata Obito menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yah kebobolan!" Asia berkata dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Padahal kita sudah memimpin pertandingan jadi malah seri!" kata Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gawat bisa kebalikan nih!" Rias berkata sambil menggigit ibu jarinya dan berkeringat dingin.

Sementara Sasori hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menunduk lesu.

Kick-off di gulir kembali dari Tim Ruan Rumah. Pertandingan berjalan dengan tensi yang panas dan tegang. Adu otot pun mulai terjadi dari kedua Klub. Saling sikut-menyikut, Tackle-mentackle, DLL yang berhubungan dengan Fisik!.

-skip- Laga sudah berjalan 85 menit dan belum satu pun merubah kedudukan skor seri. Hingga pergantian pemain pun terjadi. Tuan rumah melakukan pergantian hanya 1 orang yaitu **Antonio Valencia** di ganti oleh **Marroune Fellaini** sedangkan lawan melakukan 2 pergantian pemain yaitu **Yaya Toure** di ganti **Martin Demichelis** dan **David Silva** di ganti oleh **Stefan Jovetic.**

Suporter tuan rumah kembali mnegeluarkan chant semangat untuk mereka. Naruto Dkk beserta suporter lainnya menyanyikan chant **"We'll never die"** sampai 3x.

-skip- Laga sudah memasuki masa injury time dengan tambahan waktu 3+. "AYO SEMANGAT! JANGAN SAMPAI KITA DI KALAHKAN OLEH MEREKA!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras ke para pemain. Para suporter juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, peluang muncul kembali karena pemain lawan melakukan pelanggaran terhadap tuan rumah. Kali ini di lakukan oleh **Martin Demichelis** terhadap pemain muda tuan rumah **Marcus Rashford.**

Tuan rumah mendapatkan hadiah tendangan bebas yang berjarak 30 meter di sudut kiri lapangan. Di sisa waktu kurang dari 2 menit inilah harapan tuan rumah akan menjadi penentuan kemenangan.

Para suporter mulai tegang dan wajah yang berkeringat dingin karenanya. Ada yang menutup mata, berdoa, Dll-nya. **Juan Mata** kembali menjadi pengeksekutornya. Para pemain pun semua berkumpul di area gawang dan saling dorong-mendorong.

 **"PRIITT!"**

Wasit meniup peluitnya kemudian **Juan Mata** menendang Bola begitu keras dengan menggunakan kaki kirinya. Bola dengan cepat melintir di udara dan menuju ke arah **Wayne Rooney.** Kemudian **Rooney** melakukan salto dan Bola tepat mengenai kaki kanannya dengan keras sehingga

 **(SRAAK!) "YEEEAAAHHHH!"**

Bola masuk ke arah atas kanan gawang!. Old Trafford kembali menggema membahana karena sorakan gembira penonton kemudian mereka ber Chant **'Jingle bells'** sebanyak 4X.

Rooney melakukan selebrasi dengan berlari ke sudut pinggir lapangan lalu membalikkan badannya dan membentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah menatap langit. Kemudian **Herrera** menghampirinya di ikuti oleh pemain **MU** yang lain dan di gendong oleh pemain asal **Spanyol** itu.

Naruto yang tadinya lemas, kini kembali berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"YEAAHHH GOOLLL!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

Obito mengumpat secara spontan akibat Gol itu. "SIALAN! AKHIRNYA MASUK JUGA!" jeritnya sambil menaruh kedua tangan di kepalanya lalu tertawa.

"YEAAH AKHIRNYA JEBOL JUGA!" senang Rias dan reflek memeluk Sasori secara erat!. Sasori pun langsung kaget apa yang dilakukan oleh Gadis Rambut merah itu.

"H...HEY RI..RIAS! A...AKU TIDAK BISA NA...FAS!" keluh Sasori karena di peluk Rias yang mempunyai Dada yang besar itu hingga membuat dirinya sulit menghirup udara!.

Rias kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasori dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Eh ma..maaf a..aku tadi reflek karena terlalu senang." kata Rias dengan canggungnya dan wajah agak memerah.

Sasori menggeleng dan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa kok!" katanya dan wajah yang agak memerah juga.

Kick-off kembali lagi dilakukan dari Tim Tamu. Tak lama setelah mereka melakukan nya

 **"PRIT PRIIT PRRIIITTT!" "YEAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Wasit meniup peluit panjang dan tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Penonton Tuan Rumah bersorak dengan gembira atas kemenangan mereka. Suporter Tuan Rumah lalu menyanyikan **'20 Times'** 3X dan **'Glory-Glory Manchester United'.**

Para pemain dari kedua klub kemudian saling bersalaman, berpelukan, dan juga memberi tepuk tangan kepada arah penonton dan menuju lorong pintu.

"Yahoo kita menang!" seru Naruto meninju udara.

"Berakhir juga! Untung gak seri!" kata Obito mendesah lega karena Timnya tidak berbagi angka dengan rival tetangga.

"Pertandingan nya benar-benar luar biasa!" kata Akeno dengan mimik gembira.

Asia mengangguk lalu berkata. "Dan juga menakjubkan! Apalagi suporternya! Atmosfernya benar-benar hebat dan mengagumkan sekali!" katanya dengan ceria.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan pertandingan ini!" kata Rias dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya.

Sasori mengangguk dan kemudian bergumam sambil memandang Rias yang bertepuk tangan. 'Dan aku juga tidak akan melupakan pelukan mu itu'

Rias lalu menoleh ke Sasori yang sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hey Sasori, kenapa kau menatap ku begitu?" tanya Rias dengan aneh.

Sasori tersentak kaget lalu berkata. "A...aku senang karena Tim kita bisa menang dari mereka!" katanya beralibi. Rias mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kepadanya. 'Dasar Bodoh!' umpat Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Para penonton mulai berhamburan membubarkan diri satu per satu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" kata Obito kepada mereka

"Ayooo!" teriak mereka kecuali Sasori hanya berdeham.

Sebelum mereka keluar, mereka pun berfoto-foto dahulu di dalam stadion secara bergantian.

Naruto Dkk sekarang berada di halaman luar Stadion dengan wajah yang ceria dan lelah.

Naruto meregangkan tangannya. "Uwaahh melelahkan sekali. Mana aku lapar lagi!"

"Mungkin nanti Ibu mu sudah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk kau dan kita semua" kata Obito menatap Naruto.

"Dasar, padahal kan kau tadi sudah makan hotdog saat jeda istirahat tadi dan sekarang kau malah lapar lagi, heran!" Sasori menggelengkan kepala.

Rias dan adiknya hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang wajahnya kelaparan dan memegangi perutnya.

Rias kemudian berkata kepada mereka. "Hey bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto dulu di tempat ini sebelum pulang?!"

"Wah boleh tuh! Ayo kita Foto-foto dulu sebelum pulang!" kata Naruto setuju dengan semangat akan gagasan Rias. Yang lain lalu menyetujuinya dengan anggukan. Kemudian mereka melakukan foto-foto bersama secara bergantian.

Foto pertama yang di ambil adalah Rias beserta Adiknya yang saling merangkul satu sama lain dengan senyuman ceria.

Foto kedua adalah Naruto dan Kakak-kakaknya dengan posisi yang berbeda. Naruto dengan posisi jongkok menyengir lebar sedangkan Sasori dan Obito berdiri di belakangnya dan saling merangkul. obito dengan posenya memberi jempol dan Sasori membuat tanda peace dan tercengir.

Foto ketiga adalah Akeno dan Obito. Obito berpose meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sedangkan Akeno bersandar pada bahu Obito dengan senyuman manis ke arah kamera.

Foto keempat adalah Naruto dan Asia. Naruto berpose dengan tangan yang membuat pistol dan mengangkatnya di atas dada sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Sementara Asia berpose dengan kaki yang di silangkan dan juga tangan yang di taruh di belakang pinggangnya dengan kepala yang agak sedikit di miringkan dan tersenyum manis.

Foto kelima adalah Sasori dan Rias. Sasori berpose dengan melipatkan kedua tangan di dada dengan kaki yang di lebarkan. Sementara Rias berpose dengan berdiri menyamping sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tangan kanan Rias membuat tanda peace sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul Sasori.

Dan Foto terakhir adalah mereka semua dengan bantuan orang lain untuk memfoto mereka. Naruto, Sasori, dan Obito berpose jongkok dan saling merangkul sedangkan Rias dan adiknya berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyuman manis di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Setelah mereka selesai berfoto-foto, mereka kemudian pergi dari Stadion menuju ke stasiun kereta.

 **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER**

Waktu sudah mulai gelap dan mereka saat ini berada di pinggir jalan menuju ke stasiun. Pada saat mereka berada 500 meter dari arah stadion, tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat adanya kerumunan orang yang ramai dan seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu.

"Hey sepertinya ramai sekali di sana!" kata Obito menatap kerumunan orang itu.

"Kau benar, sepertinya sedang terjadi sesuatu?!" ucap Rias dengan rasa curiga kepada kerumunan tersebut.

"Ada apa ya di sana?" tanya Naruto dengan garuk-garuk kepala jabriknya.

Saat mereka sedang terheran melihat kejadian itu, tiba-tiba salah seorang warga berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan.

Sasori lalu memegang jacket orang itu bertanya kepadanya. "Hey what happened man?!" tanya Sasori.

Orang itu menjawab dengan nada gemetar. "The **GUVNORS** has making trouble with the **RED ARMY!"** lalu orang itu kembali berlari dengan kencangnya meninggalkan mereka berenam.

Sasori dan yang lain terkejut akan perkataan orang itu. "Ternyata kerusuhan suporter! Kita harus menghindar!" kata Obito yang sedikit takut.

"Obito benar, kita harus mencari jalan lain" kata Akeno dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Kakak aku takut!" kata Asia memgang lengan Akeno dengan kuat.

"Tenang Asia, kita akan mencari jalan lain yang aman supaya menghindari dari kerusuhan itu" kata Akeno menenangkan nya.

Asia mengangguk dengan perasaan yang masih takut.

 **"Guvnors*?"** tanya Rias menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mereka adalah nama suporter garis keras dari **Manchester City.** Tim yang tadi kita kalahkan, Rias!" kata Sasori memberitahu.

"Ya ampun, kenapa mereka melakukan itu ya, keterlaluan sekali!" kata Akeno dengan mada kesal kepada para pembuat kerusuhan itu.

"Menakutkan sekali!" kata Rias geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto jengkel akan tingkah suporter itu. "Brengsek! Berani-beraninya mereka menyerang suporter kita! Kakak, aku akan ke sana!" Naruto lalu berlari menuju gerombolan orang-orang tawuran itu.

"Naruto tunggu! Jangan!" teriak Obito namun sayang Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berlari.

Sasori menggeleng kesal kepada Naruto. "Dasar Bodoh! Obito aku akan menyusulnya. Kau bawa Rias dan yang lainnya pergi dari sini secepatnya, oke!" kata Sasori menatap Obito dan yang lain kemudian ia berlari mengejar Naruto.

Obito kembali berteriak dan membentangkan tangannya ke depan. "Sasori kau juga jangan! Sial bisa habis aku di marahi kakak!" Obito kesal dengan menendangkan kakinya ke udara.

"Ya ampun mereka!" Akeno menggeleng akan kelakuan Sasori dan Naruto.

"Dasar sama gilanya!" kata Rias datar melihat kepergian Sasori.

"Semoga saja Naruto dan kak Sasori baik-baik saja!" kata Asia yang berdoa merapatkan kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Obito lalu menoleh ke Rias dan adiknya. "Ayo Rias, Akeno, Asia kita cari jalan lain saja" kata Obito.

"Baiklah" kata Rias sementara Akeno dan Asia hanya mengangguk kemudian keempat nya pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari jalan lain untuk pulang ke rumah.

Apakah Naruto dan Sasori akan selamat dari kerusuhan itu?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **MAAF GAN KALO UPDATE NYE TELAT YEE. JIKALAU MASIH ADA YANG KURANG MENGENANGKAN ATAU KESALAHAN DALAM FIC INI MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYE YEE!**

 **DAN MAAF JUGA KALO INGGRIS ANE YANG MASIH ADA SALAHNYE!**

 **GUVNORS ADALAH SUPORTER GARIS KERAS DARI MANCHESTER CITY!**

 **OKE DEH SEGITU DOANK. INGET REVIEWNYE YEE GAN! JANGAN SAMPE LUPA!**

 **PAMIT ALA PANTUN:**

 **BUAH DUREN TAJAM BERDURI, DI CAMPUR DALAM RAGI**

 **ANE IJIN UNDUR DIRI, DAN SAMPAI BERJUMPA LAGI!**


	7. Chapter 7 chaos on the street

**Apa kabarnye para readers! Lama kita gak jumpa**

 **Maaf kalo ane baru ngapdate cerita ini yee :v**

 **Oke kite langsung aja ke TKP!**

 **Summary: Kehidupan Keluarga besar Naruto di Kota Manchester, Inggris. Di mana dia dan kakaknya menemukan 3 Wanita cantik yang pingsan di Taman Kota dan mengalami Tragedi mengerikan yang menimpanya.**

 **Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.**

 **Warning: Normal life, Original branded name, AU, Typo, Abal, Gak nyambung, Real Hooligans, Real player name (for chapter 5 and 6), OOC Character, Mild language, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan HS DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi** **.**

 **Chapter 7 : CHAOS ON THE STREET!**

 **Sir Matt Busby Way, Manchester, 23/12/2015, 17.30 PM**

Di tempat kerusuhan, Naruto berdiri dengan tegap sambil memegang sebuah pipa besi di tangannya. "Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya mereka membuat onar di wilayah ini. Tak akan ku maafkan!" kata Naruto dengan geram melihat kelakuan para Hooligan liar itu.

"Hey kalau mau beraksi jangan sendirian donk!" Sasori muncul di samping Naruto.

Naruto teeranjat dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Kakak! Kukira kau pulang!"

"Dasar bodoh, aku kan sudah berjanji pada ibu mu untuk menjagamu kalau terjadi apa-apa" kata Sasori menatap Naruto menyeringai.

Naruto terkekeh. "Hehehe tenang saja kak, aku akan baik-baik saja!" kata pemuda jabrik itu menggosok hidungnya.

"Kau ini" kata Sasori geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang. "Ayo kak kita habisi mereka!" katanya tersenyum dan dahi yang berkerut.

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga muak melihat perilaku mereka yang seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar pecundang!" kata Sasori dengan kesal terhadap para **GUVNORS.**

"Ayo kak kita bantu para **Red Army!** " kata Naruto menatap Sasori dan memegang erat pipa besinya.

Sasori cuma mengangguk tanpa menatap Naruto lalu mereka berdua berlari menuju kerumunan orang yang berjarak 500 meter di depan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Sasori sampai di tempat kerusuhan. Di situ mereka melihat beberapa orang membawa berbagai macam senjata seperti Botol Bir, Pipa besi seperti yang di pegang Naruto, bahkan ada yang memakai _Brass Knuckles! ._

 **Red Army** berjumlah 30 orang sedangkan **Guvnors** sekitar 50 orang lebih. Naruto dan Sasori berada di barisan tengah. Jarak antara kedua suporter itu 50 meter. Adu mulut pun mulai terjadi dari kedua suporter itu hingga beberapa menit kemudian kerusuhan pun telah pecah!.

Baku hantam pun mulai terjadi dari kedua Hooligan itu. **Red Army** begitu keteteran menghadapi perlawanan dari para **Guvnors!** karena mereka kalah jumlahSehinggaSuporter Manchester United itu pun terpaksa mundur dari keganasan Hooligan Rivalnya itu.

Naruto berlari ke belakang dan bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat kerusuhan itu. Dia pun mengumpat dengan kesal. "Sial, **Red Army** kalah jumlah!"

Sasori lalu muncul dan ikut bersembunyi bersama Naruto. "Brengsek! Kita keteteran!" katanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Salah seorang suporter **Red Army** yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Mobil berkata kepada mereka. "What will we doing now, dude!" katanya dengan wajah panik.

Lalu seseorang di samping pria yang bersembunyi itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda peledak. "Hey, i have Molotov!" kata orang itu sambil menunjukkan bom molotovnya kepada mereka.

"You don't say!, let me throw that thing!. If that Molotov is blow, you charge and kick that bastard-ass, okay!" Sasori memberi penjelasan pada mereka.

"Okay dude!" angguk pria itu diikuti dengan yang lainnya yang juga sedang bersembunyi untuk melindungi diri. Kemudian Pria itu memberikan molotovnya pada Sasori. Sasori kemudian menyulut molotovnya dan berteriak ke arah **Guvnors** dan sebagian **Red Army** yang tersisa di sana.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" teriak Sasori. Para **Red Army** yang melihat Sasori sedang memegang molotov yang menyala kemudian berlari menghindar agar tidak terkena ledakan. Para **Guvnors** terpaku beku lantaran terkejut melihat Sasori yang memegang bom itu.

"EAT THIS MORON!" Sasori kemudian melempar molotovnya ke arah **Guvnors** tepat sasaran.

 **'BLAAARRR!'**

Sasori lalu berteriak dengan lantang ke arah **Red Army.** "CMON! CHARGE!". "YEAAAA!" teriak para **Red Army** termasuk Naruto. Lalu mereka semua berlari ke arah **Guvnors** dan menyerang mereka tanpa ampun!.

"YOU BITCH!" 'BLETAK!' Naruto memukul musuhnya dengan penuh amarah menggunakan pipa besinya.

"LOSER!" 'BUAAGGH!' Sasori dengan wajah datar menghajar rahang musuhnya dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"WE ARE **RED ARMY** , DUDE!" 'PRANGG!' Kata salah seorang **Red Army** yang tadi bersembunyi di belakang mobil. Dia memukul lawannya menggunakan Botol kaca dan begitulah kekacauan yang terjadi di jalanan malam di kota manchester.

Sudah sejam kerusuhan belum berhenti hingga akhirnya Polisi anti huru-hara datang untuk membubarkan mereka semua. Kedua suporter itu lari kocar-kacir saat Polisi-Polisi itu menangkap mereka.

Banyak orang yang luka-luka dan juga tertangkap akibat dari kerusuhan tersebut. Beruntung Sasori dan Naruto berhasil lolos dalam kondisi yang terluka. Pelipis kiri Naruto sobek kecil dan lebam di pipi sebelah kanannya akibat terkena pukulan. Sedangkan Sasori menderita lebam di bahu kanan pipi yang lebam di sebelah kiri, dan mulut yang sedikit bengkak.

Mereka berdua beristirahat di sebuah bar dan memesan minuman. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Sasori menatap pipi bengkak Naruto.

Naruto meminum sebentar lalu berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa kak, kalau kakak?" tanya balik pemuda Jabrik sambil tercengir.

Sasori menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja" Sasori meminum birnya lalu berkata lagi. "Hey nak, bagaimana perasaan mu setelah ikut kerusuhan tadi?"

Naruto menjawab dengan senyum kecut. "Aku sebenarnya takut sih kak melakukan hal itu. Tapi kalau ada yang membuat onar dan menyerang red army seperti itu aku akan maju!" kata Naruto menatap Sasori dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasori tertawa. "Kau ini memang seorang Red Army! Aku kagum padamu jagoan!" kata Sasori mengusap rambut jabrik Naruto. "Nah setelah ini kita akan menghadapi amukan ibu mu yang menyeramkan itu" kata Sasori dengan nada gemetar.

"Kakak benar, habislah kita" kata Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. Kemudian mereka memandang satu sama lain dan melakukan cheers sambil tertawa lebar. "Hahahaha!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN TERHIBUR DAN MAU MEREVIEW FIC ANE INI. ANE MINTA MAAF KALO PERKATAAN DAN PERCAKAPAN ENGLISH-NYE JELEK DAN KURANG PAS!.**

 **OKE CUMA SEGITU AJE, TETEP TERUS PANTENGIN FIC ANE YEE.**

 **PAMIT ALA PANTUN:**

 **KE PARIT BAWA PALU**

 **ANE PAMIT PULANG DULU! :v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo Agan-agan apa kabar kalian semuanye! maaf yee kalo ane ngapdate cerita ini lama banget!**

 **semoga kalian masih mau terus ngikutin cerita ane yang makin ngawur namun seru ini yee! :v**

 **ok langsung aje ke TKP!**

 **Genre: Family, General, Mystery, Romance and Tragedy!**

 **Peringatan: Normal life, Typo, Gak nyambung, OOC Chara, Bahasa kasar dan Lain sebagainya! :v**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dari Masashi Kishimoto dan HS DxD dari Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Chapter 8 : My Best Friend come to House**

 **Manville Street Way, Manchester, M30 ORA**

 **23/12/2015, 20.00 PM**

Di ruang keluarga. Yahiko, Itachi, Kisame dan Hidan sedang duduk menonton siaran berita.

 **"telah terjadi kerusuhan di jalan Marlyn Way, utara Manchester karena di akibatkan oleh sekelompok Dua Suporter yakni Manchester United dengan Manchester City. Penyebabnya diduga adalah saling ejek-mengejek satu sama lain. 10 Orang tertangkap dan belasan orang luka-luka akibat kejadian ini bahkan rumah warga pun ikut hancur akibat bentrokan itu!"** kata sang pembawa berita sambil menunjukkan gambar kejadian yang berada di layar di belakangnya.

Mereka semua kaget mendengar berita yang barusan di siarkan itu.

Yahiko melipatkan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan suporter mereka bisa akur satu sama lain. Padahal kan mereka dari sesama kota."

"entahlah, mungkin hanya dari kesadaran mereka saja yang menjawabnya." kata Itachi yang masih menonton siaran berita.

"ternyata dugaanku benar! kalau pulang pasti rusuh!." kata Kisame dan tercengir.

"semoga saja anak-anak tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana!" kata Hidan dengan harap-harap cemas.

Yahiko mengangguk dan berkata dengan nada yang sama. "ya, aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja"

Konan kemudian muncul dari ruang kamarnya lalu bertanya pada mereka. "ada berita apa sampai-sampai kalian semua tegang seperti itu?"

Itachi menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan Konan "barusan di siaran berita ada peristiwa kerusuhan antara suporter Manchester United dengan City pada saat usai pertandingan di utara kota Manchester"

Konan begitu terkejut mendengar berita itu. "ya ampun! berarti Naruto dan yang lain sedang dalam bahaya!" katanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi, sayang" kata Yahiko menenangkan perasaan Konan.

"Aku harap mereka sudah pulang duluan sebelum kejadian itu" kata Itachi menatap Konan.

Konan menoleh ke arah Itachi "Semoga saja yang di katakan mu itu benar, Itachi" katanya dan tersenyum lega sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Tak lama setelah mereka berbicara begitu bel pintu depan pun berbunyi. "Nah itu pasti mereka!" kata Yahiko. Konan lalu pergi menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

"Konan benar-benar cemas sekali pada Naruto.." kata Itachi menatap kawan baiknya, Yahiko.

"itu karena Naruto adalah anak semata wayangnya jadi wajar saja dia khawatir seperti itu." kata Yahiko dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"tapi kalau Kakak terus seperti itu Naruto akan sulit menjadi seorang yang dewasa karena ke khawatirannya tersebut dan pasti Naruto akan menjadi orang yang manja di buatnya." kata Hidan ikut berpendapat.

Yahiko lalu menoleh ke arah Pria klimis itu. "itu tidak akan terjadi Hidan, karena aku yakin Naruto pasti bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri walau dia selalu di awasi oleh Konan." jawabnya. Hidan hanya mendesah mendengar itu sedangkan Itachi hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja namun mengerti ucapan Yahiko itu.

Di depan pintu Rumah. Konan lalu membukakan pintunya dan bingung karena yang berada di depan Rumah hanyalah Tobi, Rias, Akeno dan Asia sedangkan Naruto dan Sasori tidak ada.

"Lho kok hanya berempat! Naruto dan Sasori mana?!" tanya Konan kepada mereka.

Tobi lalu menjawab nya dengan ragu. "M..m..mereka..."

Konan bertanya lagi dengan nada agak tinggi. "Di mana mereka, Tobi?!"

Tobi lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan ragu dan berkeringat. "M...m...mereka". sementara Rias dan adik-adiknya hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika Konan ingin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, tiba-tiba...

"AKU PULANG IBU!" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Tobi dan yang lain

ternyata itu adalah suara Naruto yang melambaikan tangan dan Sasori yang sedang merokok. Mereka begitu terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Naruto dan Sasori di tempel oleh plester dan kain perban.

"Ya Tuhan! kenapa kalian di balut dengan perban seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?!" tanya Konan dengan rasa heran dan menyempitkan mata.

Naruto menjawab dengan nada rasa takut. "A..aku dan kak Sasori habis bentrok dengan suporter Manchester City, Bu!"

Konan sangat terkejut mendengar itu. "APA! KALIAN BENTROK!" katanya dengan mata terbelalak.

Sasori menghisap Rokok terakhirnya lalu membuangnya dan menatap tajam Kakaknya. "Itu benar kak. sewaktu kami pulang menonton pertandingan, ada bajingan Guvnors yang sedang menyerang Red army." lalu Sasori menunjuk si Pirang. "Dan anak ini sudah di beritahu jangan ikut-ikutan malah lari pergi ke sana"

Konan lalu menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh marah. "Benar itu Naruto?!"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menatap Ibunya. "Be...benar Bu..." lalu ia mendongak kan kepalanya. "Habis para Guvnors itu yang membuat onar duluan di kota! makanya aku lari ke sana untuk menghentikan mereka dengan para Red Army yang lain!" jawab Naruto secara tegas.

Tiba-tiba Tobi membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata. "Maafkan aku Kak! ini semua salahku karena tidak bisa menjaga Naruto dan mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi ke sana!"

Saaori lalu juga ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Aku juga kak! karena sudah lalai menjaga pesan dari Kakak!". sedangkan Rias dan adiknya merasa tersentuh ketika melihat Tobi dan Sasori meminta maaf seperti itu.

Naruto menatap kedua kakaknya itu dengan mata yang membulat. "Kak Sasori, Kak Tobi!" kemudian ia pun langsung ikut membungkuk dan berkata dengan sedikit lantang. "Tidak! kalian tidak bersalah akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepada kalian karena tidak mendengar perkataan kalian dan juga ibu!. Aku sangat menyesal dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukan perbuatan seperti itu lagi! Maafkan aku Kak Sasori, Kak Tobi, Ibu!" katanya dengan nada meratap.

Tobi dan Sasori kemudian menegapkan badannya lalu menoleh ke Naruto sementara Konan hanya tertegun diam melihatnya.

Selang beberapa menit Konan kemudian memunculkan senyuman dari bibirnya lalu berkata. "Aku memaafkan kalian!" katanya dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Sasori dan Tobi langsung tersentak begitu Konan berkata seperti itu. "Kakak memaafkan kami?!" kata Sasori

Konan mengangguk dan mengatakannya kembali dengan nada agak pelan. "ya aku memaafkan kalian."

Sasori dan Tobi teramat senang dan mendesah lega. "Terima kasih Kakak!" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar karena kedua Kakaknya tersebut di maafkan oleh ibunya dan kemudian berkata. "Terima kasih Ibu sudah memaafkan Kak Sasori dan Kak Tobi. sebenarnya memang ini adalah salahku karena tidak mendengar perkataan mereka berdua."

Konan lalu menoleh ke Naruto dan memegang kepala jabrik Naruto lalu mengusap-usapnya. "Ibu juga memaafkanmu" katanya dengan nada halus.

"Benarkah?!" Naruto terkejut membulatkan mata.

"Ya sayang, Ibu memaafkan mu. Tapi kalau kalian berbuat seperti itu lagi, Ibu benar-benar tidak akan beri ampunan lagi!, mengerti!" kata Konan kali ini bernada tegas.

Merekapun berkata dengan kompak nan lantang sambil membuat tanda sumpah ke udara. "YA KAMI BERJANJI!" dan kemudian mereka tertawa lepas.

Konan kembali tersenyum mendengar sumpah mereka sedangkan Rias dan adik-adiknya hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"Keluarga ini sungguh harmonis sekali" kata Rias

"ya, kakak benar" ucap Akeno sementara Asia cuma mengangguk.

Konan mendesah lalu berkata kepada mereka. "Ya sudah, ayo ke dalam aku sudah memasak makanan untuk kalian semua."

Mereka semua tersenyum lebar terutama Naruto dan Sasori yang memang sedari tadi sudah sangat lapar akibat bentrokan tersebut karena mengeluarkan banyak sekali tenaga.

setelah selesai makan malam dan merapikan alat-alat, kini semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk membahas tentang kejadian yang di alami oleh Naruto dan Sasori.

"Jadi kalian bertikai dengan suporter Manchester City ya?!" Yahiko bertanya dengan nada menyidik.

"Itu benar, Ayah!" kata Naruto dengan kepala menunduk karena takut menatap wajah ayahnya yang sepertinya marah akan perbuatan yang di lakukannya.

Itachi lalu ikut menyahut dalam pembicaraan. "Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan ikut-ikutan membuat kerusuhan. jadinya kau babak belur begini kan!" katanya dengan nada prihatin melihat kondisi Naruto yang agak bonyok seperti itu.

"Ya, aku minta maaf" kata Naruto bernada lesu. lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Dua lelaki itu.

"Tapi Ayah, Paman! merekalah yang pertama kali membuat onar dan menyerang para Red Army!. Aku tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di Kota ini. Aku akan ikut maju untuk melawan mereka walaupun sudah di peringtkan oleh Kak Tobi dan Kak Sasori!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan tegas ke arah Dua pria dewasa tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Yahiko dan Itachi cuma bisa mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepala karena sifat Naruto yang di kenal agak keras kepala dan suka nekat itu. Sedangkan Konan hanya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum kecil begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Kisame lalu bertanya kepada pemuda tersebut. "Hebat sekali kau! lalu siapa yang kalah dalam bentrokan itu?!"

"Tentu saja para Guvnors itu paman!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan terkekeh.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, mereka kan main di firma kita!" kata Hidan dengan ekspresi datar menatap Kisame.

"Hey, tapi kan bisa saja kita yang kalah kalau pasukan mereka banyak!" kata Kisame agak kesal lantaran perkataan Hidan tadi.

Naruto meminum jus buatan Ibunya sebentar lalu berkata kepada kedua pamannya. "Tidak paman! kalau ku perhatikan tadi, mereka jumlahnya sekitar 50 orang sedangkan Red Army hanya 30 dan itu malah mereka yang kalah! hebatkan!" jelasnya dengan ekspresi yang gembira.

"Wah luar biasa! Red Army memang gokil! pantas saja mereka semua paling di takuti dan di segani oleh para Hooligans lain di Inggris Raya ini!" kata Dei yang kagum akan suporter Setan Merah itu.

Kisame terkekeh lalu Hidan berkata. "Heh andai saja aku ikut tadi, pasti sudah ku acak-acak mereka!" dan tersumringah.

Kemudian Naruto, Hidan, dan Kisame saling bertos dan tertawa terbahak. Melihat itu, Yahiko mendesah senyum dan Konan menggelengkan kepala sementara yang lain cuma tercengir melihat keakraban antara Paman dan Keponakannya itu. Setelah mereka selesai membicarakan masalah itu, mereka semua lalu kembali ke Ruang kamarnya masing-masing.

- **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER** -

Di ruang Trio. Sasori merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan wajah yang lelah. "Ahh...aku capek sekali gara-gara kejadian tadi" katanya sambil memijit lengannya yang keram.

"iya...untung saja kau cuma cedera. Coba kalau nyawamu yang melayang!" kata Tobi dengan sedikit kesal.

Sasori lalu menoleh ke arah cowo berambut jabrik hitam itu. "Heh kalau kejadian seperti itu mah, aku tidak akan mati" kata Sasori menyengir remeh.

"Dasar bodoh! itu kan sangat beresiko sekali. apa kau tidak tau Hooligan itu perbuatannya seperti apa?!" kali ini Dei ikut kesal akan sikap sok kuat Sasori.

lalu Sasori bangun menatap mereka berdua. "Aku tau itu, Tapi kalau aku tidak ke sana, siapa yang akan menolong Naruto? apa Tobi yang mau menyelamatkan nya?!" kata Sasori dengan wajah datar.

Tobi pun menggelengkan kepala. "Bukannya aku tidak mau menolong. hanya saja aku..." Tobi tertunduk menatap ke arah lain lalu ia meraba bekas luka yang cukup parah di bagian sekitar wajah kanannya tepatnya di sekitar mata.

"Hanya saja kau trauma atas kejadian yang pernah menimpa mu, bukan?" kata Sasori yang duduk di kasurnya memandang Tobi yang memegangi bekas lukanya itu.

"i...itu benar" kata Tobi masih dalam menundukkan kepala.

Sasori membuang nafas sebentar sementara Dei menepuk pundak Tobi dengan wajah berkata lagi kepada mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi tentang masa lalu mu itu, oke. Aku minta maaf Tobi" kata Sasori lalu mengulurkannya tangannya ke arah Tobi.

Tobi menatap Sasori yang tersenyum ke arahnya lalu Tobi pun lantas tersenyum dan menerima jabat tangan permintaan maaf Sasori. "Ya, tentu aku memaafkan mu, Brother." sementara Dei tercengir melihat mereka berdua telah akur kembali.

Sasori lalu berdiri dan membuka bajunya. "Aku mau mandi dulu ah kemudian langsung tidur dan besok hari terakhir Kuliah karena hari libur natal panjang akan tiba!" katanya dengan nada riang karena libur panjang yang di nantinya tersebut akan datang lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"oh ya benar, akhirnya tiba juga yang aku tunggu-tunggu!" kata Tobi yang juga ikut senang karena hal itu sedangkan Dei hanya manggut-manggut dan juga berwajah ceria. kemudian mereka berdua lalu pergi ke kasur tingkatnya masing-masing dan tertidur.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto. "Ahh! sial aku tidak bisa tidur!" teriaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabrik pirangnya. Kemudian ia bangun lalu menuju meja belajar dan mengambil sebuah DVD portable beserta filmnya yang berada di laci mejanya. Ia mengambil Film berjudul _**Godzilla**_.

"sebaiknya aku nonton film saja dulu sebentar. Mungkin nanti akan mengantuk" katanya memandang kedua benda tersebut. Kemudian ia menyalakan DVD dan memasukkan kasetnya ke dalam. Ia lalu duduk di kasurnya dan menonton film bergenre _**Horror sci-fi**_ itu.

beberapa menit kemudian saat ia sedang asyiknya menonton film itu, Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang. Dia pun lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan membukakan pintunya. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintunya tersebut adalah adik dari Rias, Asia.

"Eh kau Asia, ada apa?" tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Wajah Asia sedikit canggung akan pertanyaan Naruto itu lalu menjawab. "A..aku hanya ingin mengetahui kondisi mu saja. bagaimana luka mu?" tanya balik gadis pirang itu.

Naruto memegang pipinya yang sedikit bengkak. "masih agak bengkak tapi sudah gak terasa sakit kok. tenang saja!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Asia mengangguk dan tersenyum mendesah melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah membaik.

Naruto kemudian bertanya lagi. "Kau belum tidur?"

Asia menggeleng "Aku belum mengantuk Naruto"

"Nah, kalau begitu temani aku nonton film yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan sumringah.

Asia kaget mendengar ajakan Naruto tersebut. "N..nonton film. bo..boleh juga" angguk Asia dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

Naruto tercengir lebar kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Asia yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Lalu mereka berdua menonton film tersebut dengan Asia yang duduk di atas kasur Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Bagaimana filmnya Asia? bagus tidak?" tanya Naruto mengenai film tersebut pada gadis pirang itu.

"seru sekali Naruto, aku sampai tidak bisa berkedip menontonnya!" jawab Asia tersenyum manis pada cowo jabrik itu.

"Begitu yaa! syukurlah kalau kau suka filmnya!" kata Naruto menyengir dan membalas tatapan manis Asia. Asia hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah ceria Naruto tersebut. Lalu mereka pun kembali menonton film tersebut dengan tenang.

beberapa menit kemudian, Asia berbicara ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut yang sedari tadi menonton film itu dengan seriusnya. "E..Naruto apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Asia.

"Tentu, mau tanya apa?" balas Naruto yang masih menatap layar portablenya.

"eee...apa ada orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Asia dengan ragu dan wajah nya yang agak memerah.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari DVD ke arah Asia. "Tentu saja ada Asia" jawab Naruto.

"mmm siapa itu kalau boleh aku tau?" Asia bertanya kembali dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman, dan juga Kakak-kakak ku!" jawab Naruto dengan seringai konyolnya.

Asia mendesah dan terkekeh mendengar jawaban konyol Naruto itu. "Aku juga tau itu. tapi bukan keluarga mu, Naruto!" kata Asia.

"lho lalu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang menggaruk bodoh.

Asia kembali bertamya dengan mengalihkan pandngannya ke arah lain tanpa menatap pemuda jabrik itu. "Maksud ku, apa kau punya seseorang yang spesial di hatimu?"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar arti pertanyaan Asia itu "maksudmu pacar" lalu ia menjawab enteng "aku tidak mempunyainya" kata Naruto dengan mata yang terpejam.

mendengar jawaban itu, hati Asia langsung berdetak dengan cepat. 'ternyata ia masih...' gumam Asia yang tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Asia tersenyum seperti itu kemudian bertanya kembali. "memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Asia lalu sadar dari gumamnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tergagap. "Ti...ti...tidak apa-apa kok!" lalu berkata kembali dengan tergesa. "Naruto aku mulai mengantuk, aku mau pergi tidur dulu yaa! selamat malam!" lalu Asia beranjak dari kasur Naruto lalu pergi dari kamarnya.

Naruto cuma melongo akan tingkah gadis itu kemudian ia berkata "heh dasar gadis aneh" katanya dengan ceringai dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia lalu menguap dan melihat jam di mejanya. ""sudah pukul 23:00. udah ah aku mau tidur!" katanya. Kemudian ia mematikan filmnya dan membereskan kembali alat-alat ke tempat laci mejanya. Kemudian ia pun pergi tidur dengan hanya menggunakan tanktop putih dan celana boxer berwarna merah.

Sementara itu di Kamar Rias, Asia dengan posisi tengkurap di atas ranjangnya begitu senang dan gembira setelah mendengar 'status' Naruto tadi.

- **MY LIFE IN MANCHESTER** -

 **-24/12/2015-**

Malam pun telah berganti Pagi dengan pemandangan yang berbeda. Jalanan di sekitar pemukiman Manville kini sudah di selimuti tumpukan salju dan hampir menutupi jalan Transportasi. Mobil pengeruk Salju pun sudah mulai muncul dan di gerakkan agar tumpukan salju tersebut bisa di atasi dan tidak mengganggu kendaraan yang akan melintas.

Kembali ke Rumah Keluarga Naruto, mereka kecuali Sasori, Dei, dan Tobi sudah berangkat kuliah sedangkan Kisame dan Hidan pergi untuk mengurusi sesuatu, kini berada di dapur keluarga dan telah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Mereka pun memulai pembicaraan dari pria berambut panjang sebahu yakni Itachi.

"Hari ini salju turun begitu deras" katanya memandang ke arah semua dan sedang memegang cangkir teh hangatnya.

Naruto meresponnya dengan anggukan. "ya Paman benar! waktu aku tadi lihat dari jendela, saljunya sampai menutupi jalan loh!" seru Naruto kemudian ia melahap Roti isinya.

"sepertinya musim dingin tahun ini lebih gila daripada tahun sebelumnya" ucap ayah dari Naruto, Yahiko.

"apa itu berarti kita harus tetap berada di rumah agar tidak kena dampak hypotermia seperti yang di alami oleh kami?" kali ini Akeno ikut dalam pembicaraan dan mengingat kejadian yang di alami oleh dia dan juga para saudarinya.

"Huaah! ini pasti akan sangat membosankan!" jerit Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Semua Orang lalu tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti bocah itu.

Saat lagi asyik mengobrol ria, terdengar suara pintu bel depan berbunyi. "Oh sepertinya ada tamu!" kata Konan dengan mulut yang membulat.

'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya!' gumam Itachi berkeringat dingin. "eeeh Konan! biar aku saja yang membukakannya." kata Itachi. Konan hanya mengangguk saja lalu Itachi beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu depan.

Pada saat Itachi membuka pintunya, ternyata benar apa yang di gumamkannya barusan. alangkah terkejutnya ia karena yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah adiknya!

Dia memakai jaket Hoodie yang tebal berwarna biru polos dengan baju dalamannya berwarna hitam, memakai celana jeans beagie senada dengan warna juga memakai sepatu Fat sneakers **Adidas** berwarna hitam dengan tiga garis strip di sampingnya yang berwarna biru pula. Rambut bergaya ala **Emo** dan wajahnya yang stoic. Juga memakai earphone yang di kalungkan dan dia juga memakai kalung rantai ukuran kecil yang di selipkan di dalam baju dalamannya.

"SASUKE!" kata Itachi yang tidak percaya akan kedatangan adik satu-satunya itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hai Kakak!" sapanya dengan santai dan melambaikan tangan kepada kakaknya itu yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

"sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Itachi yang agak panik.

"Aku sedang liburan sekolah kak! makanya aku kesini." jawabnya lalu wajah Sasuke berubah agak sedikit kesal "memangnya kenapa? tidak boleh ya! kalau aku berliburan di sini untuk bertemu Kakak dan juga Keluarganya Naruto!"

"Ti...tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja apa kau sudah izin dengan Ayah dan Ibu kalau kau ingin kemari" kata Itachi dengan wajah agak melas.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku sudah izin kok! udah ah, Kakak banyak nanya terus! aku kedinginan tau!" kata Sasuke dengan jengkel akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

Itachi mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ok ok baguslah, ayo masuk" katanya lalu merangkul adiknya ke dalam rumah.

Itachi lalu menyuruh adiknya menunggu di ruang keluarga dan ia kembali ke ruang makan. Itachi lalu duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan wajah melas.

"Siapa yang datang? dan kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Konan heran melihat wajah Itachi yang seperti itu.

Itachi mendesah lalu menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Adikku!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar itu dari Itachi dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "SASUKE DI SINI?!"

Itachi mengangguk "Ya, Dia sedang liburan sekolah dan berkunjung kemari"

"Sekarang dia ada di mana?!" tanya Naruto dengan riangnya akan kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia ada di ruang keluarga. temui dia sana!" jawab Itachi dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang gembira kemudian ia pun langsung pergi untuk menemui teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Naruto kelihatannya bahagia sekali mendengar kedatangan Sasuke!" kata Akeno yang tertegun.

Konan lalu menatap gadis berambut panjang hitam itu. "Tentu ia begitu senang! karena Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil Naruto semenjak mereka sekolah dasar, Akeno" kata Konan menjelaskan.

"oh begitu ya kak" kata Akeno menaruh tangan di dagu.

lalu Konan menatap Itachi. "Pasti sekarang adikmu sudah besar dan lebih ganteng darimu, Itachi" kata Konan yang mengejek Itachi lalu terkekeh.

"ya terserah apa yang kau kata, Konan!" kata Itachi yang wajahnya sedikit kesal tanpa menatap Konan.

Yahiko beserta Rias dan adiknya tertawa melihat reaksi Itachi yang seperti itu.

Di ruang keluarga, Sasuke sedang berdiri menunggu sambil memerhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya. "Waah ternyata Rumah Naruto besar juga. Pantas saja Kakak betah di sini dan jarang pulang ke rumah*!" kata Sasuke dengan takjub akan isi Rumah Naruto.

Saat Sasuke sedang menikmati pemandangan Ruang keluarga Naruto, tiba-tiba saja...

"SASUKE!"

Lalu yang di panggil pun menoleh dan seketika matanya terbelalak nan tersenyum. Ternyata yang memanggil namanya itu adalah Naruto teman masa kecil Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" kata Sasuke dengan sumringah. Lalu mereka saling menghampiri dan kemudian berpelukan lalu berjabat tangan.

"Hehey apa kabarmu, sobat?!" tanya Naruto.

"kau tidak lihat kalau aku sehat begini hah!" kata Sasuke menegapkan badannya. "kalau kau?!" tanyanya balik.

"tentu saja aku selalu sehat walaupun udara di negara ini lagi bersalju!" kata Naruto dan kemudian tertawa. lalu keduanya melakukan _Handshake_ tanda persahabatannya.

"Aku senang sekali kau datang kemari!" kata Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke. "dan kenapa kau tidak menelepon keluarga ku dulu kalau kau mau kemari!" tambahnya

Sasuke terkekeh sebentar "sengaja aku melakukannya agar bisa menjadi kejutan untuk kalian semua!. dan juga mumpung aku sedang liburan panjang jadi aku bisa kesini untuk menemui kakakku dan juga keluargamu, Naruto!" tambahnya dengan akhir cengiran yang lebar.

Lalu keduanya melakukan _Fist_ dan kembali berpelukan. Di belakang mereka, nampak Itachi, Yahiko, Konan beserta Rias dan adik-adiknya sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Mereka sangat akrab sekali!" kata Rias tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"persahabatannya sangat kuat sekali layaknya seperti seorang saudaranya saja" kata Akeno yang juga ikut tersenyum manis melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"memang benar, Naruto memang sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti saudaranya sendiri!" kata Konan yang menyenderkan pundaknya ke dinding kepada Rias dan Akeno. keduanya hanya paham dengan perkataan Konan itu.

"Naruto pasti sekarang bahagia sekali bertemu Sasuke" kata Yahiko tercengir kecil menatap anaknya itu.

Itachi mengangguk setuju di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Yeee akhirnya selesai juga! sekali ane mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas gak updatenye ini Fic! karena waktu nto ane udeh keabisan bahan untuk ngelanjutin Fic ini. Tapi sekarang udah gak lagi dan berhasil ane buat Fic ini lagi!**

 **Moga-moga aja kalian kembali suka dan terus mengikuti Fic konyol buatan ane ini yak! dan jgn lupa untuk mereview Fic ane ini yee gan!**

 ***kata jarang pulang yang di bilang oleh Sasuke yaitu Itachi yang belum kembali lagi ke Rumahnya yang berada di Jepang!**

 **okelah hanya ntu aje yang ane bisa sampaiken!**

 **pamit**

 **Wassalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarakatuh!**


End file.
